GAMON (Special collaboration)
by Park Shita
Summary: First time mereka berakhir berantakan, Baekhyun pikir karena Chanyeol gagal move on dari mantan kekasihnya. Baekhyun punya 1001 cara untuk membuat Chanyeol hanya melihatnya, namun semua berakhir dengan kegagalan yang konyol. Tapi kenyataan di balik semuanya harus membuat Baekhyun bersedia menjadi santapan ketika Chanyeol merasa 'lapar' . YAOI, MATURE,SCHOOL LIFE,CHANBAEK


**Main Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

...

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Jung Soojung

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongdae

Kris Wu

...

 **Special Guest**

Kim Dasom

Yoon Bora

...

..

.

Oke, sebelumnya mau ngasih tau kalo ff ini adalah hasil dari kolaborasi tiga author gesrek yang tanpa sengaja terinvite dalam sebuah group chat (Thanks to Shasa ), ide awal dari **Park Ayoung,** lalu ditambahkan oleh kami **Park Shita** dan **Brida Wu**

Oh ya, karena ini dibuatnya dengan sistem estafet jadi maaf apabila kalian merasa ada perbedaan dengan gaya tulisannya.

Happy Reading

...

..

.

 **Trio Oplosan**

 **proudly Present**

 **...**

 **GA.M.** **ON**

...

..

.

Baekhyun akan mencatat Delight Cafe sebagai tempat bersejarah sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya. Bukan karena dia menyukai ornamen-ornamen klasik yang tersaji, bukan juga karena biji kopi pilihan yang selalu di unggul-unggulkan, tapi karena di salah satu sudut bagian Delight Cafe akan menjadi tempat kencan pertama Baekhyun berlangsung.

Baekhyun mungkin terlihat sedikit konyol dengan senyum yang tak kunjung pudar sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Tapi begitulah adanya orang yang sedang menanti cinta pertama—tampak bodoh, konyol juga kampungan, tidak menjadi masalah asal hati bahagia.

Semalam lelaki mungil dan kekasihnya itu setuju untuk melakukan kencan pertama sejak masa berpacaran yang baru menginjak usia 2 minggu. Sebenarnya itu ide Baekhyun, si mungil itu memulainya dengan menggunakan kode-kode manja bersama rengekan tidak sopan yang selalu ia keluarkan sambil menggelayut di lengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berkata jika kencan pertama akan mempermanis hubungan mereka kedepannya. Dan pada akhirnya rengekan-rengekan itu berbuah manis ketika Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengatur janji bertemu di Delight Cafe pukul 8 malam.

Dan disinilah akhirnya Baekhyun terdampar dengan sangat manis. Berbekal pakaian _casual_ terbaiknya juga sentuhan aroma manis menyenangkan dari parfum yang diam-diam dia ambil dari kamar kakaknya, Baekhyun cukup puas dengan penampilannya yang luar biasa.

Jika cermin di rumahnya bisa berbicara, cermin itu ia yakini akan berkata jika Baekhyun-lah yang paling mempesona di seluruh jagad raya ini. Dia cukup puas untuk imajinasi itu.

Pukul delapan malam masih tersisa 5 menit lagi. Baekhyun menghabiskan sisa 5 menit itu dengan membuka ponselnya dan kembali membaca beberapa _chat room_ yang dia lakukan dengan kekasihnya itu, yang menunjukan bahwa sepuluh menit yang lalu pesan itu terakhir di buka.

 **Chanyeollie? Selamat pagi ^_^** ( 07.10 –terbaca- )

 **Chanyeollie belum bangun?** ( 07.10-terbaca-)

 **Chanyeollie?** (07.15-terbaca- )

 _Pagi Baekhyun, maaf aku ada kelas tadi pagi_. ( 08.30 )

 **Tak apa ^_^. Chanyeollie sedang apa? Semalam tidur nyenyak?** ( 08.30 –terbaca-)

 _Ya. Kau?_ ( 08.35)

 **Sama tidurku nyenyak berkat Chanyeollie. Chanyeollie tidak menjawab pertanyaanku T.T** ( 08.35-terbaca-)

 _Yang mana?_ ( 08.37 )

 **Apa yang sedang Chanyeollie lakukan?** ( 08.37-terbaca-)

 _Oh, maaf Baekhyun. Aku sedang dikelas. Mata kuliah kedua hari ini_ (08.40)

 **Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu. Apa aku menganggu?** (08.42-terbaca-)

 _Maaf Baekhyun, tadi Profesor Kim sedang menjelaskan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan ponselku._ ( 12.30 )

 **Tidak apa-apa ^_^ . Chanyeollie sudah makan?** ( 12.30-terbaca-)

 _Sudah. Kau?_ ( 12.40 )

 _Sudah juga_ ( 12.45 –terbaca-)

 **Chanyeollie, apa nanti sore sibuk?** ( 12.55 –terbaca-)

 _Mungkin, ada beberapa tugas yang harus aku kumpul minggu depan. Ada apa?_ (13.01 )

 **Ah, begitu ya? Baiklah. Selamat mengerjakan tugas** ( 13.01 –terbaca-)

 _Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?_ ( 13.05 )

 **Hmm.. aku ingin bertemu Chanyeollie** **, aku ingin kita berkencan kekekekeke** ( 13.05-terbaca-)

 _Baiklah, kita bertemu pukul 8 di café biasa. Apa tidak apa-apa?_ ( 14.02)

 **Yeeeii ! tentu. Aku akan berdandan yang rapi** ( 14.02-terbaca-)

 _Hahaha… tentu. Sampai bertemu nanti_ ( 14.05 )

 **Ay ay captain *** emotikon memberi hormat* ( 14.05 –terbaca-)

 **Chanyeollie, aku sungguh tidak sabar** ( 18.00 –terbaca-)

 _sampai bertemu nanti_ ( 18.30 )

 **Yehet!** ( 18.30-terbaca-)

 **Chanyeollie, aku berangkat sekarang** ( 19.30 –terbaca-)

 _Ya, hati-hati Baekhyun_ ( 19.31)

Baekhyun masihlah sibuk mengulum senyum pada pesan-pesan dari Chanyeol di kotak masuknya ketika lonceng pintu masuk cafe berbunyi dan menampilkan eksistensi sosok yang membuat senyum Baekhyun semakin mengembang.

Chanyeol memiliki tinggi 180cm dengan garis wajah dingin tapi mengesankan. Pundaknya yang lebar itu selalu menjadi tempat bersandar wajib ketika Baekhyun ingin meluncurkan rengekan-rengekan manja selepas pulang kuliah. Jangan lupakan bagaimana ketampanannya yang selalu Baekhyun beri acungan 5 jempol yang ia miliki— _ups,_ empat jempol maksudnya.

Semua yang ada pada diri Chanyeol bisa dijadikan idaman para lelaki kebanyakan. Entah untuk sebatas arahan dalam bergaya atau arahan dalam sebuah orientasi seksual. Baekhyun tidak pernah peduli semua itu ketika melihat Chanyeol di depan matanya saja dia merasa sangat bahagia.

"Mau pesan apa? Spaghetti?" Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk menu spaghetti di buku menu. Chanyeol menatap menu itu sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar, kau saja." Kening Baekhyun mengernyit dan jemari lentiknya menutup buku menu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak memesan makanan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki itu menatap dengan kernyitan di keningnya.

"Tidak, kau harus makan! Kau pasti belum makan, 'kan?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, merasa berbunga-bunga hanya karena Chanyeol mencemaskan tentang dirinya yang belum makan. Uh! Begitu perhatian.

"Tidak, aku juga tak lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita memesan puding dan smoothies saja?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya segera memanggil seorang pelayan.

Mereka terlarut dalam suasana yang mereka buat, Baekhyun sungguh merindukan sosok kekasihnya ini. Subyek yang mereka ambil membuat mereka tidak bisa mejadi _lovebird campus_ yang akan selalu berpegangan tangan tiap kali mereka berjalan di koridor kampus.

Chanyeol lebih tertarik dengan _bussines and economy_ karena ia akan menjadi penerus orangtuanya kelak, sementara Baekhyun memilih untuk masuk _Art and music_ , bukan karena ia menggilai musik namun karena jurusan itu yang paling mendekati dengan kemampuan bakatnya di Universitas ternama itu.

Baekhyun bukan salah satu yang masuk dengan mudah karena bakat gemilang, ia harus berusaha keras untuk menempati daftar para mahasiswa baru di Universitas Younghee demi bisa mewujudkan impiannya sejak di bangku sekolah.

 _Menjadi penyanyi?_

 _Ha!_

Tentu saja bukan.

Impiannya jauh lebih besar, yaitu bisa berada dalam satu Universitas dengan sosok yang ia kagumi sejak tingkat satu dibangku SHS. Ya, dia Park Chanyeol, sosok yang menjadi kekasihnya kini. Klasik memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Mereka bertemu pertama kali kala Baekhyun menjadi siswa baru dan Chanyeol adalah ketua dari panitia OSPEK yang membuatnya jatuh hati sejak pertama kali menatap mata phoenix itu. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu bak dewa Yunani. Tampan, keren, baik, pintar, berbakat dan… sempurna.

Jika disamakan dengan drama picisan di televisi bisa dibilang kisah mereka hampir sama, dimana si junior yang mengejar cinta kakak kelasnya. Namun sayangnya tidak sepenuhnya sama karena selama duduk dibangku sekolahnya Baekhyun tidak pernah menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol.

Alasannya, karena si ketua Osis Park Chanyeol telah memiliki kekasih. Yoon Bora, si ketua tim pemandu sorak yang diincar banyak mata hanya dengan berjalan dikoridor dengan rok pendeknya.

Tentu Baekhyun memilih mundur daripada dipermalukan karena ditolak. Saingannya berat, dua tonjolan besar di dada gadis itu tidak sebanding dengan tonjolan diselangkangan Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai tonjolan.

Hingga pada akhirnya Chanyeol lulus dan Baekhyun harus membuka lembaran baru tanpa ada nama Chanyeol disetiap halaman buku _diary_ nya. Namun waktu nyatanya tak menyembuhkan perasaannya, bahkan tidak ada yang berubah. Cintanya masih tetap sama pada sosok itu.

Ketika tahu Chanyeol berkuliah di Younghee, Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya membulatkan tekadnya untuk bisa masuk disana. Dengan kerja keras dan juga kehadirannya di Gereja setiap minggunya tanpa absen dengan alasan sakit perut akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Dua minggu yang lalu ia resmi berpacaran dengan Chanyeol. Semua seperti mimpi, Baekhyun menyatakan perasaanya dan Chanyeol menerimanya meski kening lelaki tampan itu sedikit mengernyit dan nampak bingung.

Namun kata " Ayo kita coba dulu!" dari yang lebih tinggi berarti mereka akan menjadi kekasih selamanya bagi Baekhyun. Tak terbayangkan bagaimana senangnya perasaan Baekhyun kala itu, ia bahkan tetap menampakan senyum idiotnya meskipun Profesor Jung –salah satu dosen tergalaknya- menegurnya dan mempermalukannya di depan kelas.

"Pesanan anda! Selamat menikmati." Kesadaran Baekhyun kembali dan ia menatap makanan di depannya dengan wajah senang, lalu beralih pada Chanyeol dan kembali lagi ke pudding stroberinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Chanyeol saat menyadari sikap aneh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie tahu apa hal paling bahagia di dunia ini?" Tanyanya balik sambil tersenyum begitu menggemaskan, membuat daging pipinya berkumpul disudut matanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ketika dua hal yang paling aku cintai berada di depanku." Chanyeol menyernyit dan ia menatap bingung pada sang kekasih.

"Puding stroberi dan Chanyeollie." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil lalu mengusak rambut yang lebih kecil, membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya dan bergaya seperti anak kucing.

"Setelah ini kita akan kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memasukan potongan pudding ke dalam mulut tipisnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menatap kearah mata Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin kemana?" Baekhyun bersemu merah, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum di dalam hati. Lihat, betapa sempurnanya Chanyeol bahkan lelaki itu lebih mementingkan keinginan kekasihnya daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau menonton?" Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya dan alisnya nyaris bertemu.

"Tidakkah ini terlalu malam?" Tanya Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Begitu ya?" Ucapnya dengan wajah tertunduk dan bibir mengelupas keluar. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan kemudian menyentuh pucuk kepala Baekhyun kembali. Mengusak rambut coklat itu pelan, hingga membuat yang lebih kecil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita menonton, jadi habiskan makananmu dan kita pergi, kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman lima jari diwajahnya. Ia segera meraih sendoknya dan menyuapkan pudding itu dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap sisa karamel di ujung bibir Baekhyun dan mencubit pipi tembam itu dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun kembali merona.

…

Mereka sudah duduk di dalam studio sinema, dimana seluruh lampu telah padam. Film yang mereka tonton adalah romansa percintaan sehingga keduanya akan terlarut dalam suasana yang romantis.

Berpegangan tangan, lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pundaknya, kepalanya yang bersandar di dada tegap Chanyeol, atau bahkan bibir keduanya yang saling berbagai kehangatan. Namun ekspektasi Baekhyun memudar ketika ia menatap tangan kanannya yang hanya memegang biji popcorn sementara tangan Chanyeol masih tetap berada pada pegangan kursi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan kembali berfokus, hingga sebuah cahaya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Disebelahnya sang kekasih sedang membalas pesan seseorang, bahkan wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu serius dan mengabaikan film di depan mereka.

Bibir Baekhyun melengkung kebawah, menerka siapa sosok yang sedang diajak Chanyeol berkirim pesan dan apakah kencan pertama mereka begitu membosankan hingga Chanyeol bahkan lebih memilih membalas pesan orang lain ketimbang berbagi kehangatan berdua.

"Chanyeollie~" suara Baekhyun bergetar setengah merengek dan masih menatap sedih kearah Chanyeol yang nampak serius dengan ponselnya. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol menoleh dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun sedang menatapnya dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Oh maaf, temanku mengirimiku pesan." Ucapnya sambil memasukan ponselnya dengan segera.

Teman? Apakah membalas pesan teman lebih penting daripada berkencan bersama kekasihnya? Batin Baekhyun berbicara namun ia memilih mengabaikannya.

Dua jam mereka berlalu tanpa ada hal yang berkesan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak ingat siapa nama pemeran utamanya dan seperti apa kisah film itu, karena yang ia lakukan sepanjang film adalah membayangkan bagaimana kencan mereka seharusnya terjadi.

Kini keduanya berjalan di _departemen store_ di gedung yang sama dengan tempat mereka menonton. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan melirik tangan mungilnya yang menggelantung, hampa.

Ia melirik sepasang kekasih yang lewat yang berpelukan erat, lalu sepasang lagi yang berpegangan tangan bahkan di dekat stan es krim ada pasangan yang berciuman tanpa malu, sementara dirinya dan Chanyeol, jemari mereka bahkan tak bersentuhan.

 **GREP**

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika jemari itu masuk ke dalam jemari tangannya, memenuhi ruang disana. Hatinya menghangat dan darahnya berdesir, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berpegangan tangan, tapi rasanya masih sama.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meremas jemarinya. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menatap Chanyeol lalu kembali tersenyum dan merapatkan tubuhnya, menggesekan kepalanya pada lengan kokoh kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Chanyeollie, aku mencintai Chanyeollie." Baekhyun semakin terlihat seperti anak kucing yang bermaja-manja pada sang majikan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Drrrt..Drrrtt..

"Chanyeollie, ponsel Chanyeollie bergetar." Ucap Baekhyun ketika merasakan getaran disaku celana Chanyeol yang berefek pada pinggangnya.

"Ah, abaikan saja!" senyuman Baekhyun kembali terbentuk. Inilah yang benar, kencan tanpa ada gangguan.

Belum lama mereka melangkah, tiba-tiba panggilan seseorang membuat Chanyeol menoleh yang disusul oleh Baekhyun.

"Dasomie!" Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis yang meneriaki nama temannya yang berjalan diseberang mereka. Baekhyun mengernyit melihat dua gadis gendut berkaca mata yang terlihat seperti kembar itu, seingatnya ia tak mengenal mereka. Tapi helaan nafas Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan sosok Chanyeol yang menatap lesu pada lantai gedung.

Baekhyun mengernyit, mengingat tentang nama Dasom dan mengapa hal itu memberikan efek pada Chanyeol. Dan ia tersentak, menyadari hal dimana Dasom merupakan nama yang sama dengan mantan kekasih Chanyeol saat dibangku kuliah.

Rumor yang beredar mereka berpacaran 2 tahun lamanya dan semester 4 kemarin keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan, entah apa alasannya Baekhyun pun tak ingin bertanya, dan tentu tak ingin tahu. Lagipula, siapa yang peduli?

…

"Lalu apa yang kau tahu tentang mantan kekasihnya yang bernama Dasom itu?"

"Aku dengar mereka putus karena Dasom harus pindah keluar negeri."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun menatap tak percaya pada gadis berambut panjang yang kini sedang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan masker diwajahnya.

"Kau meragukanku, hah?" Gadis itu mencibir sambil menatap jengkel kearah sosok mungil yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan rumahnya malam-malam dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Itu berarti mereka putus bukan karena mereka tidak cocok, tapi karena keadaan? Berarti tak menutup kemungkinan jika Chanyeol masih mencintai gadis itu?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah cemas dan mata berkaca-kaca. Gadis di depannya memutar bola matanya malas, dan kembali memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli jika sahabatnya itu sedang dilanda kekhawatiran.

"Hiks… Soojungie, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana… hiks... bila Chanyeol masih mencintainya?" Soojung geram. Ia segera terduduk hingga maskernya nyaris lepas.

"Kenapa kau harus menangis? Ini tengah malam dan orangtuaku sedang tidur dibawah. Lagipula kenapa harus memikirkan masa lalu? Yang terpenting Chanyeol sekarang milikmu, dan bukankah kalian baru saja usai berkencan?" Isakan Baekhyun semakin keras dan Soojung segera bangkit untuk menutup bibir sahabatnya itu dengan bantal.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Daripada kau menangis dan membuatku terlihat seperti bajingan yang telah menghamili anak orang, lebih baik kau sekarang pulang!" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Soojungie… hiks... bisakah aku menginap disini? Aku… hiks... tak memiliki tenaga untuk memanjat jendela… hiks..." Soojung menggeram kesal dan berbaring.

"Terserah, tapi kau tidur di lantai!" Ucap sang gadis sambil melemparkan selimut pada sahabat cengengnya. Baekhyun menerimanya dan memeluk selimut itu tanpa berniat menggelarnya di atas lantai.

"Oh astaga, Byun Baekhyun!" Gerutu Soojung melihat si lelaki mungil masih terisak, cempreng suaranya merupakan hal terburuk dari yang terburuk. Lihat bagaimana Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang pengantin yang ditinggal pergi dihari pernikahannya sekarang.

…

Jongdae mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Baekhyun tertunduk lesu tanpa niatan untuk memakan makan siangnya. Lelaki berwajah kotak itu menoleh kearah Soojung, menuntut jawaban mengapa yang dibalas dengan putaran bola mata sekali lalu kembali asyik pada ponselnya.

"Baekhyun-ah? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongdae, selaku salah satu sahabat Baekhyun yang lain. Baekhyun tak menjawab membuat sosok bermata bulat lain yang sedang sibuk dengan bukunya ikut menoleh.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah kemarin kencan pertamamu? Seharusnya itu berjalan lancar bukan?" Kali ini Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia adalah salah satu yang paling anti untuk terlibat dalam masalah orang lain, terutama Baekhyun, namun sebagai sahabat ia hanya ingin menunjukan rasa empatinya.

"Ya, seharusnya begitu… tapi semua berjalan buruk." Ucap Baekhyun tanpa semangat. Tubuhnya terlihat lemas bahkan pundaknya merosot nyaris menyentuh meja.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" Jongdae bertanya lagi. Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia menghela nafas lelah lalu beralih pada Soojung yang sedang bermain ponsel dan segera meliriknya ketika sadar Baekhyun sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Soojungie, ceritakan padaku tentang mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang kau ketahui!" Soojung meletakkan ponselnya dengan wajah angkuh, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan serius membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil diatas meja. _Gossip girls mode on_. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

…

" _Nama mantan kekasih Chanyeol adalah Kim Dasom. Mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama dan berpacaran ketika mereka berada di semester satu lalu berakhir diawal semester 4. Dari informasi yang aku tahu, mereka menjadi pasangan yang paling membuat iri saat itu. Keduanya memiliki wajah rupawan, pandai, kaya, dan aktif dalam kegiatan mahasiswa. Selain itu hubungan mereka begitu romantis, membuat mereka menjadi_ couple goals _."_

Baekhyun menutup wajah dengan jemari lentiknya, menghela nafas pelan sambil membandingkan hubungan yang ia jalani dengan Chanyeol sekarang dan bagaimana Chanyeol menjalin hubungan dulunya dengan sang mantan kekasih.

" _Katanya Chanyeol itu romantis, mereka akan berpegangan tangan disepanjang koridor, menghabiskan waktu untuk memakan bekal makanan yang dibuat oleh si gadis, bahkan saat_ first anniversary _mereka, mereka memakai baju_ couple _dan mempostingnya di akun Instagram Chanyeol."_

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya dan menenggelamkannya diatas bantal. Terisak, menangis teredam untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya. Seolah ribuan jarum tak kasat mata menghujam jantungnya.

Baekhyun tak sadar bagaimana dia mulai membandingkan Chanyeol dalam hubungan mereka dengan mantan laki-laki itu sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa Chanyeol memperlakukan dirinya berbeda, mengapa Chanyeol tidak romantis saat bersamanya. Baekhyun selalu membayangkan jika ia menjadi kekasih Park Chanyeol, mereka akan _berlovey-dovey_ seperti _lovebird_ , namun kenyataannya mereka hanya terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sudah menikah lama. Dingin dan hambar.

Tangisannya semakin keras, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya tidak ingin membuat penghuni rumah yang lain terbangun. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menatap gambar Chanyeol disana sebagai _wallpaper_ nya yang ia curi dari akun Instagram lelaki itu.

"Chanyeollie…hiks… aku harus bagaimana?" Gumamnya merana dalam isakan, bahkan nafasnya nyaris habis.

" _Mungkin Chanyeol menyukai kepintaran gadis itu dalam memasak, jika begitu kenapa tidak lakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mantan kekasihnya lakukan? Buatkan ia bekal dan kalian bisa makan bersama."_

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika mengingat ucapan Kyungsoo, lelaki itu ada benarnya. Mungkin Chanyeol suka kekasih yang suka memasak dan membuatkannya bekal. Mungkin Chanyeol suka cinta yang diberikan di tiap potong masakan yang tersuap ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, ya dia harus memasak untuk Chanyeol. Tapi ia punya masalah lain, dirinya tidak pandai memasak.

Baekhyun tak lupa bagaimana terakhir kali membantu kakaknya memasak, ia membuat satu rumah gempar karena dirinya yang histeris mengira jemarinya terputus seusai mengupas bawang padahal permukaan kulitnya hanya teriris sedikit, darahnya bahkan hanya keluar setitik. Namun lihat seperti apa Baekhyun berteriak seolah ia mendapatkan bekas luka permanen disana.

…

Ketika langit masih gelap, Baekhyun telah bangkit dan merengek pada kakaknya untuk mengajarinya memasak. Tentu kakak perempuannya merasa kesal dan menolak namun rengekan Baekhyun meluluhkan hati wanita itu seperti biasa.

Meski omelan sang kakak masih memenuhi dapur mereka sejak pertama kali mereka memasuki area itu hingga kini sepiring kimbap telah tersaji diatas meja, tidak juga membuat senyum bahagia Baekhyun luntur.

Ia menatap makanan itu dengan wajah sumringah dan bangga. Meski dua jemarinya dan sudut dahinya telah dihiasi plester namun tidak menyurutkan senyumannya membuat sang kakak kembali mengomel.

"Apa jatuh cinta sudah membuatmu gila?" Baekhyun mengabaikan wanita itu dan masih mengagumi betapa indah masakannya.

"Kau bahkan melukai keningmu, ckckckck." Meja sialan itu penyebabnya, siapa suruh memiliki sudut meruncing hingga harus menggores kulit halus Baekhyun ketika ia membungkuk, tapi lagi Baekhyun tak peduli, yang penting masakannya selesai.

"Jika lain kali kau melakukan ini lagi padaku, kau yang akan kumasak!" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat membuat kakaknya mengernyit geli.

…

Seharusnya Baekhyun berada di dalam kelasnya kini, mengikuti pelajaran Profesor Song namun ia memilih membolos demi bisa menyantap bekal makan siangnya bersama sang kekasih.

Tadi pagi Chanyeol memberitahunya jika hari ini ia hanya kosong pada pukul 11.00 siang untuk itu Baekhyun tidak mau membuang kesempatan itu. Mata sipitnya menyapu seluruh isi kelas melalui celah dari pintu yang terbuka.

Disana, para seniornya baru saja usai mengikuti pelajaran dan sedang berberes-beres sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Chanyeollie~" Panggilan itu membuat beberapa orang menoleh dan Chanyeol disana dengan wajah terkejutnya mendapati sang kekasih melambai di depan pintu kelasnya.

Salah satu dari teman Chanyeol menyikut dan lelaki itu segera berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tas ranselnya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah jarak fakultasmu dan fakultasku cukup jauh?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan penuh rasa kagum. Chanyeol sungguh mempesona untuknya. Kemeja _baby blue_ dengan bagian lengan yang tersampir keatas, _skinny black jeans_ membalut kakinya serta rambut yang disisir keatas memperlihatkan keningnya. Baekhyun bahkan merasakan kakinya melemas.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula kita masih berada dalam satu area. Ayo!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan yang lebih tinggi hanya mengikuti sambil mengernyit heran, menoleh kearah dua temannya yang bersiul ria menggoda mereka. Baekhyun kenal dua orang itu adalah sahabat Chanyeol, si kembar oreo. Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Aku membuatkan Chanyeollie bekal." Baekhyun tersenyum diam-diam ketika melihat wajah terkejut Chanyeol. _One-Zero._ Serunya dalam hati.

Keduanya berakhir duduk didepan meja kayu di taman kampus dengan saling berhadapan, dengan daun rindang dari pohon diatas mereka sebagai atap dari cahaya matahari.

"AAAA!" Baekhyun menyuapi Chanyeol sepotong kimbap dan dengan ragu lelaki itu menerimanya. Ia mengunyah makanan itu pelan lalu keningnya berkerut.

"Bagaiamana? Apa enak?" Chanyeol terdiam lalu melirik kimbap di dalam kotak dan menyadari dua plester melukai tangan yang lebih kecil.

"Hm." Chanyeol mengangguk dan Baekhyun dengan wajah bahagianya menyuapi sosok itu lagi.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada suapan keduanya dengan terpaksa.

"Aku membuat ini untuk Chanyeollie, jadi biar Chanyeollie saja. AAAA!" Chanyeol kembali memakannya dengan sebuah kernyitan dan meminum air yang disediakan Baekhyun untuknya.

Meski Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol bertahun-tahun, dan mengetahui banyak hal tentang lelaki itu tapi Baekhyun melewatkan sesuatu, jika Chanyeol tidak berani pedas.

TING

Ponsel Chanyeol yang diatas meja berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk dan Chanyeol dengan cepat membacanya. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang membalas pesan entah dari siapa itu, dengan bibir mengelupas kecewa.

" _Chanyeol juga sering memposting foto bekal yang dibuat kekasihnya di akun Instagramnya dengan_ caption _yang manis."_

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasakan ngilu pada hatinya. Untuk itu ketika kekasihnya usai membalas pesan, Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Chanyeol tidak ingin memfotonya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sejenak dengan kedua alis terangkat sebelum akhirnya kembali mengambil ponselnya dan membidik gambar makanan diatas mejanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang namun senyumannya luntur ketika Chanyeol kembali meletakkan ponselnya.

"Tidak mempostingnya di akun Instagrammu?" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu, Baek." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kecewa, sorot matanya merendah sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum tidak ingin merusak suasana diantara mereka.

"Hahaha benar. Itu… kekanakan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku harus pergi. Profesor Choi mencariku, kau tahu kan dia memintaku menjadi asistennya." Meski kecewa namun Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol bangkit dan mengangkat tasnya, sementara Baekhyun yang masih diliputi perasaan kecewa merapikan kotak bekalnya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol berada didepannya. Chanyeol melihat sekitar, lalu melayangkan sebuah kecupan di bibir merah muda Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkesiap sedang hatinya ia rasakan menghangat, bahkan ia yakin pipinya memerah kini.

"Aku pergi dulu ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk kini dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya. Chanyeol hendak keluar dari kursinya ketika, tangan Baekhyun menahannya.

"Chanyeollie, besok ingin dimasakan apa sebagai bekal?" Chanyeol terdiam, ia melirik tangan Baekhyun di pergelangan tangannya lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin apapun, jangan lakukan ini lagi ya, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak menyukainya." Kembali Chanyeol melirik jemari Baekhyun, sebelum akhirnya jemari itu terlepas sendirinya.

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke depan, merasa Chanyeol menolaknya. Apa sungguh Chanyeol menyukainya, ataukah dirinya tak pantas dibandingkan dengan mantan kekasihnya?

"Aku pergi, kau belajar yang benar." Satu usakan sebagai salam perpisahan dari keduanya. Baekhyun masih disana, menatap kosong pada punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh.

" _Jangan lakukan ini lagi ya, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak menyukainya."_

" _Aku tidak menyukainya."_

Satu airmata Baekhyun lolos dan ia menghapusnya dengan cepat.

…

"APA?!" Soojung memekik histeris sambil menatap Baekhyun yang terisak diatas ranjangnya, lalu melirik Jongdae yang memilih duduk diatas karpet dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Kenapa dia malah menolak niat baikmu? Kau bahkan melukai tanganmu demi itu!" Pekik Soojung lagi merasa tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Baek! Jangan menangis!" Jongdae menyentuh pelan kaki Baekhyun yang terjulur melewati ranjang.

"Aku tahu ini disebut apa." Ucap Jongdae. Baekhyun bangkit dan menatap penasaran dengan wajah sembabnya sementara Soojung yang berdiri melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Chanyeol itu gagal _move on_!" Celetuk Jongdae. Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, dan ia kembali menangis.

"Lalu kenapa dia menerimaku? Kenapa tidak menolakku saat itu? Memangnya apa yang kurang dariku dibandingkan mantan kekasihnya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap kedua temannya nyalang. Soojung meletakkan jemarinya di dagu, lalu menatap Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah. Gadis itu memperhatikannya jeli, penuh penilaian.

"Tentu kau kalah jauh. Kau tahu mantan nya ketika masih sekolah, 'kan? Yoon Bora, lihatlah tubuhnya begitu penuh dan berisi." Ucap Soojung sambil meletakkan dua tangannya membentuk mangkuk di depan dadanya. Bibir Baekhyun mengelupas keluar sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Lalu Kim Dasom, tubuhnya tinggi walaupun tak seseksi Bora tapi tetap saja dia seksi. Wajahnya juga cantik, setauku dia pernah menjadi model kampus. Lalu kau… hhmm..." Soojung mengernyit dan menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah remeh. Decakannya terdengar sekali dengan kepala menggeleng dua kali.

"Ck! Tentu saja kau tidak sebanding. Pantas saja Chanyeol gagal _move on_!"

Soojung keceplosan, sebenarnya dia hanya mengutarakan apa yang benar adanya. Mantan kekasih Chanyeol memang seperti itu dan Baekhyun… bagaimana harus mengatakannya dengan kalimat yang lebih halus?

"Huweeee…." Namun Baekhyun telah menangis keras membuat Jongdae segera mengusap pundak temannya sambil menatap nyalang kearah Soojung yang menutup mulutnya.

"Tenang Baekhyun! Jangan sedih! Jika memang Chanyeol gagal _move on_ karena tubuh mantan kekasihnya yang seksi, kenapa tidak kau lakukan hal yang sama?" Tangisan Baekhyun sontak terhenti dan ia menoleh kearah Jongdae bingung.

"Apa yang hiks... harus aku lakukan?"

"Buat dirimu terlihat seksi dan goda Chanyeol hingga dia mau menidurimu. Mungkin saja mantan kekasihnya itu hebat diranjang sampai dia gagal _move on_ seperti itu." Jongdae mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun, terlalu dekat sampai kening mereka nyaris beradu satu sama lain disana. Baekhyun melihat temannya itu dengan tak mengerti sedang Jongdae menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba saja?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae terkejut sedang hatinya meragu, namun melihat keyakinan sahabatnya itu… kenapa tidak ia coba saja?

…

Baekhyun melirik risih pada dua orang pria kantoran yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya di halte yang sejak tadi selalu menoleh dan menatap kearahnya. Ia mengambil ponsel dan menggunakan sebagai cermin untuk melihat penampilannya.

Bagi Baekhyun tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, meski gaya fashionnya telah berubah sedikit berkat bantuan Soojung.

Ia mengenakan hotpants milik Soojung yang begitu ketat membalut bokongnya, Soojung bilang lelaki itu paling tidak tahan dengan pakaian yang kekurangan bahan.

Lalu sebagai luaran dari baju kaos putihnya, ia menggunakan jaket pink rose yang juga dengan ketat membalutnya, itu juga milik Soojung. Kakinya dibalut oleh sepatu berwarna kuning cerah, yang berbeda hanya bagian dadanya yang menonjol.

Ia melirik dadanya dan memperbaiki letak posisi sumpalan yang Soojung buat, katanya banyak gadis muda melakukannya dan tidak ada salahnya bila Baekhyun melakukannya juga, jika memang Chanyeol mengagumi bentuk tubuh yang indah.

Dan kini Baekhyun tahu dimana letak hal yang membuat dirinya dipandang dengan tatapan lapar, bagian dadanya. Baekhyun dengan percaya diri memperbaiki posisi sumpalannya dan membusungkan dadanya.

"Baekhyun, maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Chanyeol yang menyadarkan Baekhyun dari aksinya. Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat penampilan Baekhyun ketika lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian yang begitu ketat dan apa-apaan dengan dada Baekhyun yang terlihat besar itu?!

"Chanyeollie." Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menggesekan bagian dadanya dengan sengaja.

"Baek, seingatku kau tidak memiliki tonjolan ini." Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik bagian dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena Chanyeol menyadarinya.

"Tiga hari tidak bertemu membuatmu lupa dengan bentuk tubuhku ya? Hahaha… akhir-akhir ini aku suka melakukan fitness." Chanyeol yang semula tersentak hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum matanya menangkap dua sosok laki-laki yang menatap bokong Baekhyun dari belakang.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Maaf ahjusshi. Kalian tidak sopan dengan menatap kekasihku seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol sarat akan nada ancaman. Kedua pria itu berdeham dan kembali menghadap ke depan sebelum akhirnya bus datang.

Ketika memasuki bus keadaan cukup sesak dan Chanyeol menyadari beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah kekasihnya. Ia menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan membawanya ke sudut, melindungi tubuh yang lebih mungil dengan tersenyum senang, ternyata ide Jongdae tidak buruk juga.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan dan keduanya telah berjanji untuk berjalan-jalan. Mereka turun di halte berikutnya dan sambil menunggu bus mereka datang, Baekhyun mengambil gambar dirinya.

Dari kameranya ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang melirik kearah paha putih miliknya dan ia lagi-lagi tersenyum lalu kembali berpura-pura mengambil gambar.

"Chanyeollie." Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan kamera di depan wajah mereka, dan Baekhyun tersenyum ketika gambar yang ia ambil adalah Chanyeol yang sedang melirik dada Baekhyun yang menggesek lengannya.

"Hihihihi… sekali lagi." Ucap Baekhyun dan kini Chanyeol menatap kamera dengan wajah tampannya.

Kembali Chanyeol merasa was-was dan menoleh sekitar, saat seorang pria yang sedang membaca koran melirik Baekhyun yang sedang berselfie.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau keberatan jika kita mengganti acara kita?" Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"Bagaiamana jika kita memasak bersama di apartemenku?" Seketika senyuman Baekhyun muncul dan ia mengangguk cepat.

Ternyata rencanya berjalan lebih cepat, seharusnya ia meminta Chanyeol untuk memberinya tempat tumpangan untuk menginap diakhir acara berkencan mereka dengan alasan kelelahan dan barulah rencanya selanjutnya berjalan. Tapi siapa sangka semua berjalan jauh lebih cepat.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin jalan-jalan…"

"Begitu? Ya sudah kalau begitu kita tetap_"

"Tapi masak berdua dengan Chanyeollie sepertinya jauh lebih menyenangkan. Jadi apa yang akan kita masak?" Tanya Baekhyun cepat sambil memeluk lengan Chanyeol manja.

…

Apartemen Chanyeol bukanlah apartemen mewah namun tergolong cukup besar untuk ditempati oleh seorang diri dengan dirinya yang merupakan mahasiswa. Hingga Baekhyun sempat membayangkan bagaimana jika mereka tinggal bersama? Baekhyun selalu tersenyum tiap kali membayangkan hal tersebut.

Kini keduanya tengah berada didapur dan Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum saat melihat wajah _blank_ Chanyeol ketika ia merapatkan tubuhnya mendekat. Chanyeol sedang memotong daging dan Baekhyun bergelayut manja pada lengan kekasihnya.

"Chanyeollie sangat pandai memasak ya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada lucunya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku hanya suka memasak bersama ibu dulu."

"Jadi Chanyeollie suka seseorang yang pandai memasak?" Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak juga. Pintar ataupun tidak, aku akan tetap mencintainya." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintai Chanyeollie." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan dan menoleh.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau minggir sedikit ini berbahaya." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan menggeser tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan piring untuk kita." Baekhyun mengambil beberapa piring di rak dan meletakkannya diatas meja di depan bar dapur. Dari sendok yang ia bawa, Baekhyun dapat melihat jika Chanyeol sedang menatap kearahnya.

" _Goyangkan bokongmu! Laki-laki menyukai itu."_

Baekhyun kembali mengikuti saran Soojung, ia membungkuk dan menunggingkan pantatnya sambil terkikik geli. Ia berpura-pura mengelap meja meskipun meja itu sudah sepenuhnya bersih.

Baekhyun selalu tersenyum lega tiap kali aksinya berhasil membuat Chanyeol menelan ludah kaku seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan acara makan mereka dan memutuskan untuk menonton tv diruang tengah.

Keduanya duduk di atas karpet berbulu dan menatap pada siaran tv yang tidak menarik.

"Chanyeolie apa kau punya DVD film? Bagaimana jika menonton film saja?" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju karena ia pun merasa tak ada hal yang menarik.

"Baiklah, akan aku_"

"Biar aku saja! Itu kan filmmu?" Chanyeol mengangguk ketika Baekhyun menunjuk puluhan DVD film di rak dibawah tv. Baekhyun memang sudah tahu itu, dan dengan sedikit menggoda ia merangkak mendekat kearah rak, lalu dengan posisi menungging memilih-milih DVD.

Dari kaca penutup rak ia dapat melihat Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi menatap kearah bokongnya. Berkedip sedang jakun bergerak lambat memaksa ludah melewati tenggorokannya.

"Chanyeollie, bagaimana kalau_" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendapati Chanyeol panik karena ketahuan olehnya. Dengan wajah polosnya Baekhyun merangkak kearah Chanyeol lalu bersimpuh di depan kekasihnya.

"Chanyeollie kenapa? Kenapa wajah Chanyeollie pucat, kenapa Chanyeollie berkeringat?" Baekhyun pura-pura mengusap kening Chanyeol yang tidak berkeringat sama sekali.

"Baek_" Chanyeol mencoba mendorong Baekhyun, dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun namun itu malah semakin membuat Baekhyun dengan mudah mendekat.

"Chanyeollie~" Suara Baekhyun terdengar begitu imut.

"Apa Chanyeollie menahan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelan ludanya dan menjempit kakinya. Baekhyun tersenyum, persis seperti yang Soojung katakan.

"Hah! Kenapa dengan ini? Kenapa mengembung?" Ketika Baekhyun hendak menyentuhnya tangan Chanyeol menahannya, lalu sebuah dorongan membuat tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh keatas karpet.

Chanyeol menciumnya, melumat bibirnya dengan sangat kuat dan penuh nafsu. Baekhyun mengaitkan kakinya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

Ciuman Chanyeol semakin ganas hingga Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya tersedot kuat, ciuman-ciuman itu berpindah dan berakhir menciumi leher Baekhyun membuat si mungil itu mendongak agar Chanyeol mendapatkan aksesnya.

" _Jangan biarkan dia mendominasi! Buat dirimu terlihat hebat diatas ranjang!"_

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga menabrak kaki sofa. Dengan gerakan cepat namun sedikit amatiran Baekhyun menurunkan celana Chanyeol, hingga menampakan dalaman hitam lelaki itu yang telah mengembung.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Ini pertama kali untuknya namun Soojung tak membiarkannya untuk bertingkah seperti amatir. Dengan berbekal film dewasa yang Soojung cekoki pada sahabatnya itu selama tiga hari penuh, akhirnya Baekhyun memberaninkan diri.

Menurunkan dalaman itu dan menemukan sebuah kehidupan disana, panjang dan gemuk. Baekhyun menyentuhnya dan Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Perlahan ia memajukan kepalanya, lalu menjilat kepala benda itu dengan ragu hingga akhirnya sensasi lain ia rasakan diujung lidahnya.

Di detik selanjutnya Baekhyun telah mengulum benda panjang itu. Ia memang amatir, tapi menjilat bukan hal yang sulit untuknya. Soojung berkata hanya bayangkan seperti lollipop dan Baekhyun kini membayangkan permen lollipop stroberi yang sering ia makan.

"Aaaah… Baek…" Chanyeol menggeram dengan kepala mendongak. Baekhyun tersenyum dan berseru senang dalam hati.

Isapan Baekhyun semakin kencang hingga ia merasakan benda itu berkedut, Baekhyun menjauhkan mulutnya dan lava putih itu melesat dahsyat hingga mengotori layar tv dan karpet.

"HAAAHH…" Chanyeol mendesah. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan sayu lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya keatas sofa. Chanyeol menarik celana Baekhyun turun setengahnya karena celana itu begitu ketat, lalu membuka jaket Baekhyun.

"Ini?" Chanyeol menyernyit ketika menemukan benda putih mencuat dari balik pakaian Baekyun dan ketika ia menariknya itu adalah kaos kaki. Baekhyun merebutnya cepat dan segera membuangnya dan kembali membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Kembali Chanyeol menemukan benda asing di dada Baekhyun, kali ini silikon yang berbentuk cap payudara yang biasa digunakan para wanita, dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun membuangnya.

"Lupakan! Teman-temanku terkadang jahil." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik Chanyeol dalam ciuman. Baekhyun menggesekkan tubuh keduanya, membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak sabaran. Ia menurunkan celana Baekhyun hingga paha itu telanjang sepenuhnya, lalu menatap kearah penis mungil kekasihnya.

Chanyeol menyentuhnya namun Baekhyun menepisnya.

"Jangan! Biarkan dia! Ada yang lebih membutuhkan sentuhanmu." Mata Chanyeol teralih pada lubang ketat milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun, menatap lubang itu dengan wajah ragu, lalu mengarahkan jemarinya untuk menyentuhnya.

"Chanyeollie~ _please_!" Baekhyun menarik kepala Chanyeol mendekat kearah lubangnya dan Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Dengan pelan ia menjilat lubang berkerut itu lalu memasukan satu jarinya kemudian.

"Chanyeollie~" Baekhyun merengek ketika jemari itu berhasil masuk. Menodai lubang perawannya.

"Aaah… aaahh..." Baekhyun mendesah ketika jemari itu bergerak keluar masuk.

"Chanyeollie~" Rengekan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kebingungan, ia mengeluarkan jemarinya dan menatap ke dalam mata sayu Baekhyun.

"Masukaaann~" Rengek Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol terdiam, ia menatap wajah sayu Baekhyun dan juga lubang berkerut di depannya. Chanyeol sedikit bangkit dan Baekhyun tersenyum. Perlahan Chanyeol mengarahkan miliknya yang menegang, ketika keduanya bergesekan ada sebuah aliran listrik tak kasat mata yang menyerang keduanya.

"Chanyeollliehhh!" Baekhyun menutup matanya ketika kepala penis itu mencoba menerobos masuk.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Mata Baekhyun terbuka ketika Chanyeol memasukan kembali miliknya ke dalam celananya. Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi berbaring mengangkang menatap terkejut.

Lelaki mungil itu bangkit dengan wajah terkejut, menatap Chanyeol yang hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil menggeleng.

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa setelah sejauh ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bergetar.

"Maaf Baek, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sangat kecewa.

"Ini bukan yang pertama untukmu, 'kan? Kenapa kau terlihat ragu?" Tanya Baekhyun menyembunyikan suara bergetarnya. Chanyeol mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan sorot mata sedih Baekhyun.

"Baek_"

"Apa karena aku laki-laki? Apa karena selama ini seluruh kekasihmu perempuan?" Chanyeol tersentak sambil menatap Baekhyun. Air mata Baekhyun lolos, ia mengusapnya cepat sambil memakai pakaiannya.

"Aku melakukan semuanya untukmu Chanyeollie." Baekhyun terisak sambil mengenakan jaketnya kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin waktu pertamaku untukmu, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kau entah berapa kali meniduri kekasihmu…hiks..." Baekhyun menaikkan celananya dan kembali menghapus air matanya.

"Jika… jika memang kau tidak bisa _move on_ dari kekasihmu, kenapa kau menerima pernyataan cintaku? Kau bisa menolaknya dan meski kecewa aku akan menerimanya, itu lebih baik daripada kau memberiku harapan palsu seperti ini." Kembali air mata itu mengalir dan Chanyeol hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah bersedih.

"Aku kecewa Chanyeol, aku…hiks..."

"Baekhyun-ah! Aku_"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun memekik sambil menahan tangannya diudara meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak mendekat. Ia menatap Chanyeol penuh kesakitan lalu tatapannya berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan kejam.

"Lebih baik… lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu dulu sampai kau yakin dengan perasanmu, sampai kau bisa melupakan mantan kekasihmu!"

"Baek_" Belum sempat Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun telah meraih ponselnya diatas meja lalu berlari meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

BLAM  
Pintu itu tertutup meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol seorang diri yang menatap kearah ujung kakinya. Rasanya menyakitkan melihat buraian air mata Baekhyun seperti itu. Chanyeol seharusnya bangkit dari duduknya, mengejar lelaki mungil itu bukannya terpaku seperti orang bodoh dan membiarkan sisa ragu memenuhi dirinya.

…

Baekhyun terisak kencang dan Soojung hanya bisa mengelus pelan pundak sempit yang bergetar hebat itu. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang mendapat panggilan darurat dari Soojung baru saja tiba di depan pintu kamar Soojung dan menatap terkejut.

"Baekhyun! Jangan menangis!"

"Dia… hiks…dia… bahkan tidak mau meniduriku…hiks… aku memalukan… aku memalukan…" Baekhyun memukul dadanya namun Soojung menahannya.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan seperti ini! Dia sungguh keterlaluan." Ucap Soojung penuh emosi. Baekhyun masih terisak namun berangsur-angsur mereda setelah Jongdae memberikannya minum.

"Dia hanya menjadikan dirimu sebagai pelarian Baek!" ucap Jongdae kesal. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sambil terus mengelus pundak itu.

Baekhyun menatap lantai kamar Soojung dengan wajah bersedih, hingga deringan ponsel membuat semua menoleh ternyata itu milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pikir itu Chanyeol, tapi ternyata itu nomor lain. _Chanyeol bahkan tidak berusaha menghubunginya._

"Halo? Ini siapa?" suara Baekhyun masih terdengar serak. Hanya sesaat kemudian sipitnya melebar dan berseru senang kemudian.

"Hyung? Ah, bagaimana kabar hyung? Ya aku merindukan hyung juga, tidak-tidak aku hanya sedikit terserang flu." Baekhyun menarik cairan hidungnya agar sosok diseberang sana percaya. Tiga teman lainnya memperhatikan dan bagaimana wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Apa? Hyung bersungguh-sungguh? Sudah lama sekali hyung sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Baiklah-baiklah, jangan lupa kabari aku! Da~ aku menyayangimu hyung.".

"Kau terlihat bahagia ketika berbicara dengannya." Tanya Soojung penuh selidik. Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ya, karena kami begitu dekat."

"Siapa?" Tanya Soojung lagi. Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap ketiga temannya yang terlihat penasaran.

"Kris hyung, dia bilang dia merindukanku dan akan kembali ke Korea."

"Kris hyung? Cinta pertamamu?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan mengibaskan tangannya, perasaan sedih masih meliputi hatinya.

"Baekhyun!" Soojung menepuk pundak Baekhyun,

"Sudah saatnya kau mengakhiri ini!" Baekhyun mendelik bingung pada Soojung yang menatapnya antusias.

…

Seminggu sudah sejak kejadian di apartemennya, Baekhyun tak pernah menghubungi dirinya. Bahkan seluruh pesan dan panggilan yang ia lakukan selalu ditolak oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa bersalah dan ia merasa frustasi.

Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakiti sosok mungil itu, tapi sikapnya telah membawa mereka pada pertengkaran.

Rasanya hampa ketika tak ada lagi pesan penyemangat untuknya, rasanya begitu sepi ketika tak ada lagi rengekan manja dari kekasihnya, rasanya tidurnya tak nyenyak saat tak ada lagu pengantar tidur untuknya dari si mungil.

Semuanya mungkin terdengar kekanakan. Chanyeol mengakui jika itu bukanlah gaya berpacarannya. Namun kemudian setiap rengekan manja, pesan singkat beruntun dengan selipan emoticon di akhir, nyanyian anak-anak… Chanyeol hanya tak ingin mengakui bagaimana itu mempengaruhinya kini. Tanpa semua itu sekarang, Chanyeol merasa setengah jiwanya hilang, ia bahkan tak focus pada setiap pelajaran dan selalu mendapat teguran dari sang dosen.

"Hei, masih tidak bisa menghubunginya?" Jongin salah satu sahabat Chanyeol dengan warna kulit eksotis yang menjadi alasan mengapa dirinya dan Oh Sehun dipanggil kembar oreo mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Ya, dia masih menghindariku."

"Kenapa tak mencari ke fakultasnya?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya tapi tak pernah berhasil menemukannya, dan lagi aku tidak sepenuhnya bisa berada disana." Jongin menghela nafas sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Ah! Sialan." Sehun mendengus kesal ketika kalah bermain karena ada panggilan yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Iya bu? Baik-baik aku pulang sekarang." Sehun berdecak sebal sambil bangkit dengan tasnya.

"Aku harus pulang lebih dulu, ibuku mengomel terus." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas dan Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

Sehun berjalan keluar kelas sambil bersiul-siul dan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas sekali lagi sambil menatap ponselnya dimana ada foto Baekhyun disitu yang ia curi dihari mereka berkencan.

TING

Chanyeol menoleh dan sebuah pesan masuk dari Sehun. Ia membukanya dengan malas.

 _Bro! kau harus lihat ini! Tapi berjanji tak akan mati ditempat_. ( 14.30 )

 **Ya, cepat katakan** ( 14.30-terbaca-)

 _Siapkan dirimu!_ (14.31 )

TING

 _*gambar*_ ( 14.32 )

 _*gambar*_ ( 14.32 )

 _*gambar*_ ( 14.32 )

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika melihat gambar-gambar yang dikirim Sehun, disana kekasihnya sedang bersama seorang pria. Gambar pertama lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun itu menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatapnya.

Gambar kedua Baekhyun memeluk sosok itu sedang dan terlihat bahwa keduanya begitu dekat. Gambar ketiga, lelaki itu membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil.

Chanyeol meremat ponselnya dan Jongin mengelus pundak Chanyeol sebelum sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Jongin membukanya dan pesan itu dari Sehun.

 _Dia tidak mati ditempatkan?_ ( 14.40)

 **Kau saja yang mati** ( 14.40-terbaca-)

 _Sial_! ( 14.41)

…

Chanyeol berlari secepat angin menuju parkiran fakultas. Dia menemukan Sehun berada disana, melambaikan tangannya kemudian melompat masuk ke dalam mobil.

Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya di samping kemudi sedang Jongin pada bangku belakang. Nafasnya memburu namun Chanyeol seperti memiliki tabung oksigen tambahan bertanya tanpa jeda setelahnya.

"Ibumu bagaimana, _man_?" Jongin bertanya ketika Sehun menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Mudah saja, tinggal katakan aku ada urusan dengan dosen mengenai kenaikan nilai akademis dan ibu membiarkanku pergi."

Lalu Jongin menodongkan kepalan tangannya dan disambut Sehun dengan hal serupa beserta kekehan yang asyik.

"Mana mana mana?" Chanyeol menodongnya dalam pertanyaan terburu. matanya awas menatap sekitar—mencari sosok Baekhyun dan si pirang jelek yang menggandeng kekasihnya itu.

Sehun tak menjawab. Dia menjalankan mobil dan mengemudi mengejar sebuah mobil lain yang telah membelah jalanan lebih dahulu.

"Kau mengenalnya Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya disela fokusnya pada jalanan. Ia melirik Chanyeol di sampingnya dan berjengit kala mendapati Chanyeol yang memburu nafas disana.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya." Chanyeol menjawab. Sehun menunjuk sebuah mobil sport keren yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan mereka, melaju tenang dengan Baekhyun berada disana.

"Wow, mobilnya keren." Di belakangnya Jongin mengomentari. "Bahkan lebih keren dari mobilmu, Yeol."

Sehun membenarkan sedang Chanyeol mendelik tak suka. Ia memilih meraih ponselnya dan terpaku kembali pada potongan gambar yang Sehun kirimkan padanya. Baekhyun dengan si pirang asing—Chanyeol tak ingin mengakui jika laki-laki itu terlihat cukup keren, er… tampan juga dengan gaya fashion terlampau modis seperti itu.

Dia terlihat matang dan Baekhyun terlihat tak mempermasalahan bagaimana si laki-laki menangkup pipinya seperti itu. Baekhyun tersenyum selebar 'cintaku padamu' dengan gesture manja yang kerap kali laki-laki itu lakukan padanya.

Chanyeol menggeram dalam hati. Ia memaki tanpa suara kemudian terburu mencari kontak Baekhyun. Membuat sebuah panggilan dan menunggu dalam resah dalam dirinya. Namun lagi, panggilannya di alihkan pada kotak suara.

"Ah, sial!" Chanyeol memaki.

Sehun dan Jongin bertukar pandang menyadari seperti apa frustasinya Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu mengutak-atik ponselnya kembali, mengetik banyak pesan kepada Baekhyun namun lagi tanpa balasan yang ia terima.

"Mungkin Baekhyun melupakan ponselnya." Jongin berujar hati-hati tak ingin semakin memperburuk suasana hati Chanyeol.

"Bisa jadi, bisa jadi." Sehun menimpali.

Mobil yang membawa Baekhyun berbelok memasuki kawasan Dongdaemoon. Sehun berkerut kening, dan melirik Jongin di belakangnya. Keduanya bertukar pandang lagi sedang apapun yang mereka pikirkan taunya menjadi hal yang serupa.

Chanyeol mencoba mengabaikan hal itu. Matanya terpaku ketika mobil _sport_ itu memasuki salah satu pusat perbelanjaan dan kemudian berhenti. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketiganya menunggu dan Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya yang diliputi keresahan tingkat tinggi.

Laki-laki pirang itu terlihat pertama kali, dia berlari kecil memutari mobilnya menuju sisi lain mobil dan membuka pintunya kemudian. Baekhyun keluar dari sana. Senyumnya terkembang lebar sedang lengan laki-laki itu ia peluk kini.

Masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu dengan gelayutan manja pada lengan si seperti kehilangan bola matanya. Dia terlihat konyol dengan reaksi keterkejutan seperti itu.

"Er, apa kau pikir jika Baekhyun… selingkuh?"

Sehun tau tak seharusnya ia membiarkan kalimatnya menguar seperti itu. lihat seperti apa pintu mobilnya Chanyeol banting keras kemudian berlari seperti orang gila berbaur dengan keraimaian.

"Ya Tuhan pintu mobilku!"

…

Keramaian itu membuat Chanyeol kehilangan jejak keduanya. Chanyeol mengeram kesal, merutuk kesal sedang pesan tak berbalas dari Baekhyun memperburuk segalanya.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kecemasan dalam diri Chanyeol yang terlihat dari cengkraman tangannya. Tonjolan tulang jemarinya seakan berbicara jika kecemburuan sudah menguar tanpa batas.

Kakinya terus berlari dengan mata yang tak lepas berpencar liar mencari si mungil kesayangannya. Persetan dengan beberapa bahu yang beberapa kali tertabrak oleh tubuh Chanyeol karena mencari sosok Baekhyun lebih penting dari tali sepatu yang tak terikat.

Ketemu!

Chanyeol membuat satu langkah maju menuju eksistensi Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di dalam toko sepatu _branded._ Tapi semua mendadak terhenti ketika si pirang jelek yang ia umpati sedari tadi dalam hati kembali menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

 _Oh, shit!_

Chanyeol butuh mendekat untuk tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan hingga Baekhyun bisa tertawa selebar itu. Tidak ada yang boleh mendapat senyum selebar itu kecuali Chanyeol, tidak ada yang boleh menjadi tempat bergantung Baekhyun kecuali Chanyeol, tapi si pirang itu menerima semua yang hanya boleh Baekhyun lakukan pada Chanyeol.

Kepalan tangannya masih senantiasa menemani ketika Sehun dan Jongin datang bergabung. Keduanya baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi urung di lakukan ketika apa yang membuat mata Chanyeol memicing adalah dua lelaki yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum.

"Wow!" Jongin berseru dan Sehun menelan ludah kasar melihat bagaimana Chanyeol serupa Dr. Banner yang akan berubah menjadi Hulk.

"Tenang, _man._ Jangan khawatirkan apapun karena mereka-Oh, _shit_! Dia mencium pipi kekasihmu!" Pekikan Jongin memperparah semuanya.

"Aku tidak tau pertengkaran seperti apa yang terjadi di antata kalian tapi melihat dari yang Baekhyun lakukan-YA! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sehun menarik tubuh Chanyeol untuk tidak melakukan langkah seribu beraura emosi demi satu bogem mentah pada si lelaki pirang. Bukan hal yang baik jika membuat keributan di depan umum hanya karena rasa cemburu yang lebih buruk dari kotoran babi.

"Tenang! Jangan terbawa emosi atau Baekhyun akan semakin marah padamu." Sehun berujar bijak dan Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"Temui dia secara pribadi dan tanyakan apa yang membuat Baekhyun selingkuh-Kemana mereka?"

Tiga pasang mata itu kehilangan targetnya.

…

" _Oh My God_!" Soojung memekik bahagia ketika banyak _paper-bag_ berjajar manja di atas tempat tidurnya.

Malam ini mereka berkumpul di rumah Soojung atas permintaan Baekhyun. Bukan untuk membongkar apa saja yang ada dalam jajaran _paper-bag_ itu, tapi pada kecemasan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat ponselnya.

"69 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 259 chat belum terbaca." Jongdae mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dan berdecak kagum atas banyak pesan dan panggilan tidak terjawab di ponsel Baekhyun. "Dan semua dari Chan-Yeol."

"Kau harusnya senang bisa mengenal sosok seperti Kris hyung- _mu_ itu."Ujar Soojung yang berbinar dengan segala macam barang yang Baekhyun bawa. Tapi sayangnya semua itu barang untuk lelaki sehingga Soojung hanya tertarik pada parfum yang beradi di botol mewah.

"Apa Kris seseorang yang membuatmu menyimpang?" Tanya Soojung lagi sambil membuka-buka isi _paper bag_ Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, ini untukku ya?" Sambungnya lagi sambil mengangkat botol parfum yang menjadi incarannya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Ya. Krislah orangnya. Tapi itu dulu sebelum ia pindah ke China dan aku belum bertemu Chanyeol." Si mungil berucap dengan desahan kecewa.

"Baek, kenapa tidak kau pacari saja dia dan tinggalkan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Jongdae dengan kening berkerut. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya, dia mencintai Chanyeol, dan masih mencintainya hingga saat ini.

"Tidak bisa."

"Bahkan setelah dia mencampakanmu?" Tanya Soojung lagi sambil menyemprotkan parfum mahal Baekhyun kepergelangan tangannya.

" _Mencampakanku?"_ Baekhyun membatin.

"Di-dia tidak mencampakanku." Ujarnya untuk menyakinkan dirinya, meskipun ada sebuah rasa untuk membenarkan hal itu.

" _Come on man!_ Dia urung menidurimu setelah kau telanjang dan hanya diam ketika kau berlari keluar. Jika bukan dicampakan lalu apa?" Jongdae seperti biasa membuat suasana yang panas menjadi hangus terbakar.

"Diabaikan." Itu Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba bicara setelah memilih diam sejam lamanya. Baekhyun melirik seluruh temannya dengan wajah sedih.

"Baekhyun-ah, mata harus dibalas dengan mata." Ucap Soojung sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun memberi kekuatan.

"Yang benar kepala harus dibalas dengan kepala." Kyungsoo yang asyik membaca kembali membuka suara membuat Soojung memutar bola matanya malas.

" _ **La..La…La-la-la..Cha-chara-chara-ra."**_

Ponsel Kyungsoo bordering dan lelaki itu hanya meliriknya lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu membuat ketiga sahabatnya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Soojung.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya orang iseng. Nomer itu terus menghubungi sejak semalam." Sahut Kyungsoo cuek tanpa memperdulikan deringannya yang masih berlanjut.

"Mungkin teman lamamu."

"Aku tak mengenal nomernya."

"Angkat saja! Mungkin dia memiliki urusan denganmu." Kali ini Jongdae berbicara merasa kesal dengan bunyi ponsel Kyungsoo yang berisik.

"Aku tak merasa memiliki urusan dengan siapapun. Lagipula ia pasti orang tak punya kerjaan."

"Kenapa?" kini Baekhyun bertanya.

"Mana ada orang waras menelpon saat tengah malam dan membuat 20 panggilan di pagi harinya." Baekhyun bangkit dan berjalan kearah ponsel Kyungsoo dengan rasa penasaran. Bola matanya membulat.

"Soo, i-ini nomer Chanyeol." Ucapnya setengah terkejut. Kyungsoo beralih menatap Baekhyun dari buku yang semula ia baca.

"Lalu?"

"Angkat! Angkat!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa aku harus mengangkatnya sementara kau saja mengabaikan panggilanya dan_hei!" Kyungsoo memekik kesal ketika ponselnya telah diletakkan di telingnya.

" _Halo?"_ suara berat menyapa. Kyungsoo hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban.

" _Do Kyungsoo, bi-bisakah aku bicara pada Baekhyun?"_ Baekhyun menahan bibirnya yang gemetar dan ingin berteriak setelah Kyungsoo men- _speaker_ panggilan mereka. Kyungsoo mengernyit menatap para sahabatnya. Jongddae dan Soojung membuat tanda silang di depan dada mereka tanpa Baekhyun ketahui.

"Tidak." Sahut Kyungsoo datar membuat Soojung dan Jongdae terkikik menahan tawa.

" _Aku mohon. Aku butuh bicara dengannya."_

"Tidak."

" _Tolong aku! Ada masalah yang harus aku selesaikan dengannya. Biarkan aku bicaranya dengannya."_ Suara Chanyeol terdengar memelas, ketika Baekhyun hendak mengambil ponsel itu Kyungsoo merampasnya dan mematikan mode speaker, lalu meletakkanya di telinga.

"Dia tidak ada disini." Panggilan terputus dan Kyungsoo segera menyimpan ponselnya. Baekhyun merendahkan arah pandangnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

…

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi sambil menggengam ponselnya setelah usai melakukan panggilan dengan Kyungsoo. Ia harus kembali menelan rasa kekecewaan karena gagal bicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya menggeleng pelan.

Ini sudah usaha kesekian yang ia lakukan. Bahkan Jongin dan Sehun sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan nomer sahabat-sahabat Baekhyun. Pertama kali Chanyeol menghubungi Jongdae, namun lelaki itu berkata bahwa ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Kedua kalinya ia menghungi Soojung, namun gadis itu malah membentak dan mengancam akan melapor pada polisi jika Chanyeol masih menghubunginya.

Dan yang tersulit adalah mendapatkan nomer Do Kyungsoo, namun setelah berhasil ia malah kembali mendapatkan penolakan. Chanyeol bingung, apakah kesalahannya sebesar itu? Apakah Baekhyun merasa sesakit hati itu?

"Jika aku jadi Baekhyun aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. _Come on man_! Ditolak ketika akan bercinta itu sungguh menyakitkan." Dan ucapan Sehun menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Chanyeol.

…

 **15 Hari.13 jam.40 menit.35 detik.**

Baekhyun selalu menghitung sudah berapa lama ia dan Chanyeol bertengkar. Tentu saja tak mudah baginya untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Meski mencoba mengabaikan seperti yang disarankan sahabat-sahabatnya, Baekhyun tetap memikirkan Chanyeol di penghujung harinya.

Apakah ia sudah keterlaluan? Atau kah ini setara dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan?

" _Baek, Chanyeol itu gagal_ move on _. "_

Ucapan Jongdae masih terngiang di telinganya. Mungkin dia memang mendapatkan raga Chanyeol, namun jika hati Chanyeol masih pada mantan kekasihnya, apakah Baekhyun sanggup bertahan?

"Hei Baixian, menunggu lama?" Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum ia sudah tahu siapa sosok yang datang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris hyung. Tapi kemudian kening Baekhyun mengernyit, ini dikampus dan bagaimana bisa lelaki itu berada di area kampusnya.

"Hyung? Ke-kenapa hyung bisa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kris menggaruk keningnya dan sedikit meringis kikuk. Ia pun sesungguhnya bingung.

"Makan siang?" Kris mengeluarkan sebuah kantung dari balik tubuhnya dan Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Bekal? Hyu-hyung melakukan ini untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Kris kembali menggaruk keningnya bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Se-sebenarnya..hmm..ini…ah! Ayo kita makan saja!" Kris segera mengambil duduk di depan Baekhyun dan meletakkan kotak itu di depan mereka.

"Apa ini hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku pun tak tahu."

"Hah?" Ketika Baekhyun menatap bingung Kris pun , tapi kemudian lelaki itu tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Mak-maksudku kenapa bukan kau yang membukanya? Ini kan untukmu." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian. Kotak terbuka dan menampilkan menu makan siang yang tertata rapi, namun kening keduanya berkerut ketika melihat hiasan makanan yang dipenuhi bentuk hati dan senyuman dari saos.

"Hyung membuat semua ini?" Kris kembali tertawa kikuk dan menoleh kesisi semak dimana Soojung dan Jongdae berdiri disana dan mengacungkan jempol kearah Kris.

"Jongdae, rencana berikutnya!" ucap Soojung sambil mendorong Jongdae yang berjongkok disampingnya.

"Ay ay captain!"

"Hei, tidakkah ini terlalu kejam?" Kyungsoo yang bersandar di pohon bertanya. Soojung berdecih lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ini disebut sebuah kesetaraan." Ucapnya dengan wajah angkuh.

"Call!" Jongdae berseru sambil menatap pesan yang baru saja terkirim.

…

Chanyeol berjalan sambil melihat sekitar dan menatap ponselnya. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun hanya mengikuti dengan malas dibelakang. Hingga langkah terhenti Chanyeol membuat Sehun dan Jongin menabraknya.

"Apa-apaan_" ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika Jongin menyikunya dan meminta menatap kearah yang sedang Chanyeol tatap.

Jauh di depan mereka, di sebuah menja kayu dibawah pohon rindang taman kampus dua sosok sedang duduk berduaan.

Yang lebih kecil tertawa sambil menerima suapan ke mulutnya sementara yang lebih tinggi berusaha memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya yang penuh.

"Darara..dara..rara..." Jongin menoleh ketika Sehun bersenandung seperti di iklan-iklan minuman dimana sang pemeran sedang dalam keadaan romantis bersama pasangannya dengan efek jantung-jantung di sekitar mereka.

Sementara Chanyeol, tubuhnya menegang dengan pancaran mata antara marah, kesal dan kecewa. Disana, Baekhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum ketika pipinya dicubit gemas oleh yang lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol berbalik membuat Jongin dan Sehun menatap bingung.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Tapi kita masih ada kelas setelah ini dan_" Jongin lagi-lagi menyiku Sehun dan memintanya diam. Chanyeol sedang tidak baik, dan seharusnya Sehun tak lagi menambahkan bebanya.

"Biarkan saja dia! Dia butuh waktu." Ucap Jongin pelan. Sehun mengangguk pelan sambil kembali menoleh kebelakang dimana kini Baekhyun melihat kearah mereka. Sehun kembali mengangguk pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar. Tunggu! Bukankah Baekhyun baru saja melihat kearahnya?

"Jongin?"

"Hm."

"Ayo bicara!"

"Bicara ap_" belum usai Jongin protes Sehun telah menarik sahabatnya itu untuk meninggalkan taman kampus.

…

Baekhyun berniat untuk datang diam-diam ke fakultas ekonomi hanya untuk meluruskan rasa rindu yang sempat mencekik. Mengabaikan Chanyeol tak semudah yang dibicarakan Soojung, tapi Baekhyun juga terlalu gengsi pada rasa kecewanya yang selalu menjadi setan untuk membuatnya kesal.

Dia melihatnya, sosok Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di _foodcourt_ dengan segelas minuman yang nampaknya belum terjamah. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Baekhyun masih menerima pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan jika mereka harus berbicara tentang masalah pengabaian ini. Tapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun kembali mengabaikan dengan hanya membuka pesan itu tanpa membalasnya.

Maju atau tidak?

Sial, Baekhyun mendadak menjadi sosok yang bodoh karena dikendalikan oleh dua pilihan antara datang pada Chanyeol atau berputar balik dan memperpanjang masa pengabaian.

Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol nampak frustasi dengan layar ponsel yang menyala, Baekhyun cukup tau jika lelaki itu tak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

Galau.

Untuk itu, keputusannya memenangkan pilihan menghampiri Chanyeol dan meluruskan semua yang seharusnya harus diluruskan. Tapi tepat di langkah ke delepan atau 5 meter dari tempat Chanyeol berada, Baekhyun berhenti tiba-tiba.

Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini? Disaat Baekhyun menyerah pada pengabaian, Chanyeol justru menghancurkan semua dengan sebuah tepukan dipundak oleh gadis yang asing dimata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu ramah, bahkan membiarkan si gadis untuk duduk di depannya. Mereka terlibat pembicaraan sejenak dan kemudian tangan gadis itu memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dengan langkah pelan mendekat, berusaha mencuri dengar dari pembicaraan dua orang di depannya. Dari tempat persembunyiannya, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana tangan gadis itu memegang wajah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, apa selama aku pergi seseorang membuatmu dalam masalah?" Terdengar suara kekehan dari Chanyeol dan lelaki itu hanya menunduk.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tugas-tugas ini membuatku frustasi."

"Hei, jangan begitu! Kau memiliki indeks prestasi yang stabil selama ini, bahkan aku dengar kau menjadi asisten Profesor Choi?" gadis itu terlihat bersemangat.

"Ya. Aku mau tak mau harus menurutinya. Tapi dia tidak pernah membuatku bernafas dengan benar." Si gadis terkikik dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Dasomie? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

 _Dasommie?_

 _Dasom?_

 _Kim Dasom?_

Hati Baekhyun menjerit dalam keras, bagaimana bisa gadis yang katanya telah pindah ke Jepang itu berada disini? Dan, kenapa mereka terlihat begitu mesra?

"Aku? Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Berpisah darimu tentu tak membuatku menjadi tak baik-baik saja. Malah aku ingin bertanya, apa kau baik-baik saja tanpaku? Sepertinya kau tidak bisa melupakanku, benar? Kau itu gagal _move on,_ Chanyeol."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, kelopak matanya telah digenangi oleh air mata yang kapan saja siap meluncur, namun ia mencoba menahannya. Hingga mata Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol yang bahkan hanya mengulas senyum dengan mata menatap meja, tidak ada pengelakan, tidak ada nada protes. Chanyeol terlihat tidak apa-apa ketika mantanya berkata bahwa dia gagal _move on_.

Apa itu sungguh terjadi?

Apa Chanyeol sungguh gagal _move on_?

Apa ini akhir dari hubungannya? Secepat ini kah?

Saat Baekhyun menatap gamang pada dua orang yang terlibat suatu obrolan, tautan pandang tiba-tiba terjadi.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan bola matanya membesar. Ia bangkit, mengabaikan si gadis yang memanggil namanya

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol namun Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu bangkit dan berjalan menjauh. Kali ini Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, ia mengejar dengan cepat ketika langkah yang lebih kecil berada dikoridor yang cukup sepi.

Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun yang sudah tertunduk-menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Lepaskan!" suara bergetar dan lemah Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terpaku. Ia mengelus pipi yang lebih pendek, namun Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Baek?"

"Biarkan aku…hiks..pergi Chanyeollie!" Isakan Baekhyun lolos dan Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Ki-kita akhiri saja hubungan i-ini… ma-maaf membuatmu harus dengan ..hiks.. terpaksa menerimaku." Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol merasa bersalah dengan sorot kekecewaan di mata yang lebih kecil.

"Seharusnya sejak awal kau tidak usah menerimaku. A-akan lebih baik jika tahun-tahun penantianku berakhir dengan sebuah penolakan dari pada sebuah harapan palsu. Aku..hiks.. aku tahu.. aku tahu aku hanya sebagai pelarian."

"Tidak_"

"Ya, jangan mengelak lagi. Perlakuanmu pada mantan kekasihmu, begitu berbeda dengan kau memperlakukanku. Aku tahu… aku tahu…hiks.. bahwa kau masih mencintai kekasihmu, bahwa kau …kau…" bola mata basah Baekhyun bergulir menatap kedua manik Chanyeol secara bergiliran.

"Bahwa kau…kau…gagal _move on_." Bola mata Chanyeol mendelik.

"Tidak Baek, kau_"

"Kau bahkan urung untuk melakukan seks pertama kita karena aku tidak memiliki seperti apa yang mereka milikki kan? Kau terlihat ragu saat itu Chanyeol…dan…dan aku kecewa.. Jadi…hiks.."

"Baekhyun dengarkan_"

"Jadi, mari kita akhiri saja ini Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dan ketika Chanyeol akan meraihnya sebuah panggilan membuat keduanya menoleh, disana Dasom sedang terengah sambil menatap keduanya bingung.

"Jika memang kau masih mencintainya, maka kembalilah padanya dan biarkan…biarkan aku pergi..hiks.."

"Baekhyun!"

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar, ia mengangkatnya membuat Chanyeol terdiam menunggu panggilan itu selesai.

"Iya..hiks..Hyung? ah..aku tidak apa-apa." Mata Baekhyun teralih pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Baiklah! Aku segera ke depan." Setelah panggilan itu Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Baekhyun aku mohon dengarkan aku!" Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum lalu beralih menatap mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang berjalan mendekat.

"Selamat tinggal Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun setelah akhirnya pergi.

…

Chanyeol duduk sambil memainkan gitarnya, hal yang sering ia lakukan jika merasa bosan atau galau. Sementara si kembar oreo sedang berbaring diatas karpet berbulunya sambil bermain ponsel.

"Chanyeol, kau lihat ini?" Sehun bangkit dan memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam menatap gambar postingan dari sebuah akun Instagram yang ia kenal. baekhyunee_xo . Disana Baekhyun terlihat berdiri disamping Kris dengan kedua tangan Baekhyun memeluk pinggang yang lebih besar dan terlihat begitu manja.

Mata Chanyeol bergulir dan menatap caption dibawahnya.

 **Baekhyunee_xo** : _My lovely hyung_ _jangan lupa untuk makan, aku mencintaimu_ _ ***emoticon hati***_

"Apa-apaan, dia hanya menyuruh lelaki ini untuk makan, kenapa harus mempostingnya?" gerutu Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Oh, Baekhyun menandai sebuah akun, nama yang aneh. Galaxy Fan Fan? Apa-apaan." Gerutu Sehun lalu mengklik akun itu, dan bola matanya membulat. Chanyeol menoleh dan lagi-lagi hatinya sakit melihat postingan dari akun Kris. Disana diatas sebuah ranjang, seorang lelaki tidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya dan terlihat tidur dengan damai.

 **Galaxy_FanFan** : _My baby boy. I'll miss you_ _ ***emoticon hati retak***_

"Apa mereka berkencan dan telah melakukan seks?_Aww!" Sehun meringis ketika Jongin memukul belakang kepalanya dan menyuruh si lelaki albino untuk melihat ekspresi sedih Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam.

Ia tidak boleh marah. Bukankah hubungan mereka telah berakhir?

…

Genap 3 minggu waktu pertengkaran mereka, bahkan melebihi usia hubungan mereka yang baru terjalin. Tuhan sungguh tak adil, tahun-tahun berat Baekhyun serta usahanya berakhir dengan sebuah hubungan seusia jagung yang kandas begitu saja.

Tak ada lagi panggilan ataupun pesan masuk dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat yakin jika lelaki itu telah kembali pada mantan kekasihnya. Lucu! Baekhyun menertawakan kebodohannya. Dia yang sok besar hati menyuruh Chanyeol kembali pada mantannya dan kini ia juga yang nyaris mati akan keputusannya.

"Baekhyun, benarkah Kris hyung telah kembali?" Tanya Soojung ketika mereka sedang berada di salah satu café di dekat kampus mereka.

"Ya. Aku mengantarkannya tadi pagi. Ia hanya kesini untuk berlibur, menghabiskan cutinya, jadi yah..dia harus kembali." Soojung mengangguk sambil menyedot minumannya.

"Hyungmu begitu penyayang." Baekhyun terkikik pelan.

"Ya, dia hyung terbaik yang aku punya. Meskipun kami hanya sepupu tapi dia menyayangku layaknya adik kandung."

"Dan kau pernah jatuh cinta pada kakak sepupu yang sudah menganggapmu adik kandungnya?"

"Hei, itu hanya cinta monyet. Aku tidak pernah sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta padanya."

"Aaawww… pantas kau mirip monyet."

"Sialan!" Baekhyun menyemprotkan minuman dari sedotannya membuat Soojung memekik.

" ..lihat! Bukankah ini akun Instagram teman Chanyeol itu?" Soojung segera histeris ketika melihat sebuah unggahan di Instagram dari akun seseorang bernama **oohsehun** dan disana adalah foto lorong rumah sakit membuat Soojung dan Baekhyun mengernyit lalu segera membaca _caption_ disana.

 **Oohsehun** _: aku sangat bersedih, kenapa harus secepat ini?_ _ **real_pcy**_ _kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, man! T.T_

Hati Baekhyun mencelos, tubuhnya bergetar. Firasat buruk mulai menggerogoti pikirannya. Jemarinya bergerak untuk menyentuh layar dan disana Sehun menandai dua orang. Ia membuka akun milik Chanyeol dan tidak ada postingan baru, lalu Soojung menekan akun lain yang juga tertandai dan keduanya dibuat terdiam. Sebuah gambar serupa hanya pengambilannya dari sudut yang berbeda.

 **Jong_in94** : _Aku menyesal melakukannya, seharusnya tidak berakhir seperti ini._ _ **real_pcy**_ _maafkan teman bodohmu ini._

Baekhyun bangkit dengan pikiran kalut. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi nomer Chanyeol namun nomer itu tidak aktif.

"Baekhyun! Tenanglah!"

"Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin." Baekhyun segera berlari keluar café membuat Soojung segera mengejarnya. Baekhyun dengan pikiran bercabang berlari keluar, sementara Soojung menghentikan langkahnya ketika hujan tiba-tiba turun. Seharusnya ia mendengar ucapan Jongdae untuk membawa payung tadi.

"Baekhyun! Kembali!" Baekhyun berlari menuju halte dengan ponsel ditelinganya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk meminta nomer Jongin karena kebetulan Kyungsoo dan Jongin pernah bertukar nomer.

"Ha-Halo!" suara bergetar Baekhyun hanya dibalas oleh sahutan kebingungan diseberang sana.

"Kim-Kim Jongin. I-ini aku Baekhyun! Bisakah aku tahu dimana Chanyeol?" Saat mendengar sahutan dari seberang seketika tubuh Baekhyun melemas. Ia mencoba bertahan, memasukan ponselnya dan berlari semakin cepat untuk bisa sampai di halte bus.

Tubuh basah kuyupnya tak ia pedulikan, ia berlari semakin cepat ketika turun dari bus menuju gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Nafasnya terengah namun ia tak peduli. Ia berlari menaikki tangga ketika lift dalam perbaikan.

Ia menekan bel pintu dengan terburu-buru ketika sampai di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Ia terisak, memeluk dirinya yang basah kuyup. Kemeja putih tipisnya melekat mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya, rambutnya tak lagi tertata dengan rapi dan kakinya terendam dalam sepatu yang basah.

Pintu terbuka dan yang menyambutnya pertama kali adalah wajah datar Sehun.

"Di-dimana Chanyeollie?" Sehun tak menjawab dan memberikan jalan pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan segera berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya berpapasan dengan Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari dalam sana.

Jongin menatap penampilan Baekhyun terkejut dan membiarkan lelaki terisak dan basah kuyup itu masuk. Ketika pintu terbuka yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Chanyeol yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan wajah pucat dan kening yang diperban.

"Dia sudah tenang! Jangan menganggunya!" Baekhyun menangis dan berlari mendekat. Ia menyentuh tangan Chanyeol dan merasakan hangat, mungkin karena tangannya yang terlalu dingin.

"Chan-Chanyeollie…hiks.. kenapa kau harus pergi secepat ini?" Baekhyun terisak sambil bersimpul, tangisannya begitu menyayat hati.

"Ma-maafkan aku…hiks…" Baekhyun sedikit bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan tubuh basahnya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tersentak, suara berat itu membuatnya menjauhkan tubuhnya. Mata terutup Chanyeol terbuka dan ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Chanyeollie? Kau masih hidup?" Chanyeol melirik kesamping mencoba berpikir dengan pertanyaan konyol Baekhyun lalu ia mengangguk.

"Oh, syukurlah!" kembali Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

"Hmm. Baek, kenapa kau basah kuyup?" Baekhyun menangis dan memeluk Chanyeol erat. Chanyeol bangkit dan menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

"A-aku…hiks.. aku pikir Chanyeolllie meniggal"

"Meninggal?"

"Sehun dan Jongin sunbaenim mengunggah foto rumah sakit dan berkata seolah Chanyeollie meninggal." Chanyeol mengernyit dan melirik kearah pintu, ia tahu dibalik sana Jongin dan Sehun sedang menguping.

"Tidak, ini hanya kecelakaan kecil. Jongin menjambak rambutku saat aku mengemudi, dan aku berakhir dengan nyaris menabrak seorang penyebrang jalan." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk perban di keningnya "hanya luka kecil"

Keduanya terdiam atas suasa canggung yang tercipta, Baekhyun setia menunduk merasa malu karena sudah cemas berlebih.

"Chanyeollie.. maafkan aku!"

"Ssst.. aku yang minta maaf, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak pernah menerimamu hanya untuk menjadikanmu pelarian. tidak. Aku menerimamu karena bagiku kau itu imut. Dan aku tidak pernah membedakan perlakuanku padamu dan mantan kekasihku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan itu?" Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Katanya Chanyeollie dulu begitu mesra, berjalan dengan tangan saling berpegangan di koridor, memakan bekal bersama dan bahkan mempostingnya di Instagram. Katanya juga Chanyeollie punya baju couple. " Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Darimana kau mendengarnya? Aku tak pernah bertingkah seperti itu, itu terlalu kekanakan. Bahkan di SMA pun kami lebih terlihat seperti teman daripada kekasih. Masalah postingan itu, bukan aku yang melakukannya tapi Dasom yang selalu mencuri ponselku dan melakukannya. Dan baju couple itu? Aku pikir itu hadiah dan aku tak tahu jika ia mengenakan yang sama. Intinya aku tidak pernah melakukannya atas kemauanku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengelus pipi basah itu.

"Dan Chanyeollie tidak keberatan ketika mantan-mantan Chanyeollie melakukannya?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Jika aku yang melakukannya?" Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar penuturan polos Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, kenapa aku harus marah?" Baekhyun bersemu merah ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang' dan juga menyentuh ujung hidungnya dengan lembut.

"Dan boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Siapa Kris hyung itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Dia kakak sepupuku."

"Benar?"

"Ya. Tentu. Kami hanya sangat dekat sebagai kakak dan adik tidak lebih. Lagipula ia sudah pergi tadi pagi, aku yang mengantarnya ke bandara ." Chanyeol tersenyum senang dan mengusak rambut basah Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun teringat sesuatu.

"Lalu kenapa Chanyeollie batal melakukannya denganku waktu itu? Bukankah itu bukan pertama kalinya untukmu?" seketika gerakan Chanyeol terhenti lalu mata mereka bertemu kembali.

"Sebenarnya itu yang pertama untukku meniduri laki-laki." Kekecewaan mendera Baekhyun lagi.

"Dan kau tidak bisa meniduriku yang laki-laki? Karena itu menjijikkan?" Chanyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan, aku tipikal yang begitu kasar ketika aku termakan nafsu dan aku tak ingin menyakitimu Baekhyun-ah.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan ia menyentuh wajah lelaki itu.

"Kenapa aku harus tersakiti jika itu bersamamu, bersama orang yang aku cintai?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeollie tahu? Aku menyalahkan diriku yang terlihat murahan saat itu, dan aku menyesali kenapa aku dilahirkan sebagai lelaki." Chanyeol mendekap tubuh Baekhyun mencium aroma shampoo, air hujan dan parfum yang menjadi satu.

"Aku akan sulit berhenti ketika aku telah memulai Baekyun-ah." Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuh keduanya dan menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Dan aku akan sulit memulainya ketika Chanyeollie bahkan tidak menatapku sebagai seorang kekasih."

"Hei?"

"Hei! Aku benar soal itu. Tubuhku tak menarik, untuk itu Chanyeol tidak pernah melihatku seperti Chanyeollie melihat mantan kekasih Chanyeollie. Aku tidak memiliki tonjolan di dada dan bokongku, aku_" Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya, hingga ia terlentang diatas ranjang. Lalu tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk melepas satu persatu kancing baju Baekhyun dan melempar kemeja basah itu ke lantai.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya dan menutup matanya menahan desahan ketika tubuhnya dikecup dan kedua putingnya di jilat.

"Chanyeolliehhh…" Baekhyun mendesah dengan kepala mendongak. Chanyeol menaikkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir setengah terbuka Baekhyun. Lumatan mereka memanas, dengan satu tangan Chanyeol yang melepaskan celana basah Baekhyun, melemparnya tanpa perasaan keatas lantai.

Jejak kemerahan berbekas disekitar leher Baekhyun, dan bibir si mungil telah membengkak akibat sedotan keras yang lebih tinggi.

"Chanyeolliiehh" desahan Baekhyun lagi-lagi memenuhi ruangan, Chanyeol sedang mengulum milik Baekhyun yang mungil dan membuat yang lebih kecil merasakan setiap sentuhan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dan menarik sang lelaki untuk menghentikan kegaitannya, Baekhyun hanya takut hal lalu terjadi, dia tidak ingin terlalu lama melakukan pemanasan dan berakhir dengan dirinya kembali ditinggal.

"Chanyeollie, langsung saja!" Chanyeol tersenyum begitu lembut membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar semakin keras. Nyatanya setelah bertahun-tahun melihat senyuman itu tak lantas membuat jantung Baekhyun resisten terhadapnya.

"Aku harus mempersiapkanmu dulu! Ini yang pertama untukmu, aku tak ingin segala sesuatunya menjadi buruk." Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol-nya sungguh perhatian. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Chanyeol bergerak mendekati nakas untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam lacinya.

Lube?

Baekhyun tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tahu benda apa yang sedang Chanyeol coba buka. Kening Baekhyun mengernyit, mengapa lelaki itu harus menyimpan benda seperti itu di dalam lacinya. Mungkinkah Chanyeol sering melakukannya dengan sang mantan kekasih?

"Terkadang aku memerlukan ini untuk mempermudah permainan soloku." Jawaban Chanyeol seolah menjawab segala keraguan Chanyeol dan sepertinya lelaki tinggi itu tahu dengan apa yang sedang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Tutup botol itu terbuka dan Chanyeol mengolesi tiga jemarinya, sebelum mengarahkannya pada lubang berkerut milik Baekhyun. Tubuh mungil itu menegang, merasakan sengatan listrik diseluruh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai mempermainkan jemarinya, melecehkan lubang milik Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti kelaparan. Dua menit melakukan peregangan, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sudah cukup siap, apalagi ketika bibir tipis itu mendesah karena titiknya telah ditemukan.

"Aku mulai ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan menurunkan celananya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersemu. Ini mungkin bukan yang pertama melihat milik Chanyeol, tapi ini mungkin akan menjadi yang pertama untuk mereka melakukannya.

Chanyeol melakukan sedikit pemompaan pada kejatanannya dan Baekhyun membuka kakinya lebih lebar.

"Aaahh…" Baekhyun mendesah ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja menggesekan kepala penisnya dengan permukaan lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin berhenti?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil meletakkan ujung penisnya di depan pintu gerbang Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Kau tidak menyesal?"

"Chanyeollie~" rengek Baekhyun frustasi ketika Chanyeol memilih bermain-main dan menggoda dirinya yang sudah kalang kabut. Akhirnya satu desakan membuka jalan, untuk pertama kalinya lubang itu dimasuki oleh sesuatu lebih daripada sebuah jari. Baekhyun meremat sprei dengan kencang dan Chanyeol mendongak sambil terus mendorong.

"Hhhmm.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan Chanyeol tahu ia sudah waktunya untuk bergerak. Untuk itu ia bergerak, memompa dengan kecepatan konstan membuat Baekhyun merengek manja antara rasa sakit dan nikmat yang menjadi satu.

"Bersiaplah sayang!" Dan Baekhyun memekik ketika penis itu bergerak dengan sangat brutal. Chanyeol yang mengerti segera meraup bibir Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Baekhyun dengan mata tertutup menerima cumbuan Chanyeol meski konsentrasinya mendominasi pada penyatuan tubuh bawah mereka.

"Aaaah…. Chanyeol…" Desahan Baekhyun tak dapat ia tahan ketika titik ternikmatnya telah ditemukan. Chanyeol menyeringai bangga dan semakin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya, menyentak begitu dalam dan keras.

…

Chanyeol menepuk pipi Baekhyun pelan dengan tubuh masih bergerak dibawah sana. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan dengan mata sayu tersenyum kearah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu telah berapa jam mereka bersetubuh.

Yang ia ingat mereka telah melakukan dihampir semua sudut dikamar Chanyeol, hingga kembali berbaring diatas kasur. Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar ketika menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi.

Ia melingkarkan tanganya di sekitar leher Chanyeol dengan sisa tenaganya yang sudah mencapai batas.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol masih mengejar kenikmatannya. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan mencoba tersenyum. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan menggerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyakinkanmu sejak awal? Ketika aku memulai maka aku akan sulit berhenti." Baekhyun mengangguk, menatap manik kelam Chanyeol dan mencoba menggapai bibir Chanyeol dengan bibirnya.

"Jika kau tidak ingin berhenti, maka lanjutkan saja!" Chanyeol tersenyum , kembali mengecup kening Baekhyun dalam sebelum akhirnya sebuah ketukan keras membuat keduanya tersentak nyaris kehilangan fungsi jantung mereka.

"Yak! Aku mencoba sabar disini, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Hentikan! Kalian telah melakukannya selama 5 jam." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ocehan Sehun dan Baekhyun pun ikut tersenyum.

Chanyeol kembali bergerak dengan brutal mengejar puncaknya untuk terakhir kalinya hari ini.

"Aaaahhh!" Tubuh keduanya tersentak-sentak ketika sperma Chanyeol menyembur lagi, sebelum akirnya Chanyeol ambruk dan menindih Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol dan lelaki itu menyingkirkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun meringis ketika tautan itu terlepas dan rasa perih mendominasi lubang analnya. Mata Baekhyun nyaris tertutup ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Chanyeol, apa ini artinya kita kembali menjadi kekasih?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang masih mengatur nafas menoleh dengan kernyitan.

"Kembali?"

"Apa hubungan kita pernah berakhir?" sambunya membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

…

Sejak hari itu semua berjalan sesuai yang Baekhyun harapkan. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang gagal _move on,_ tidak pula ada Baekhyun yang cemburu dengan mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Informasi yang Soojung katakan semuanya hanyalah rumor dan Baekhyun menyesal mempercayai gadis itu.

Tapi Baekhyun bersyukur karena hal itu dia dan Chanyeol tidak pernah bertengkar lagi karena para mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menganggap mereka masa lalu seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Mantan hanya masa lalu dan Baekhyun adalah masa depannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tiap memikirkan itu, hingga ia tak menyadari para mahasiswa yang ingin keluar dari kelas terhalang oleh tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf kepada para seniornya sebelum akhirnya mendongak kembali dan menemukan Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak melihat Chanyeol tampan dalam balutan kemejanya-meski Chanyeol selalu tampan dalam pakaian apapun, bahkan tanpa sekalipun- karena saat ini sosok lelaki itu sedang mengenakan sweater biru navy dengan tulisan merah di bagian depannya. 'I am B's' yang tentu sama dengan miliknya yang berwarna soft pink dengan tulisan 'I am C's'

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah dekat. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil mengulum senyum dan Chanyeol segera mengenggam tangan yang lebih kecil.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat favorit mereka Baekhyun tidak berhenti untuk tersenyum sambil sesekali melirik jemarinya yang bertautan dengan milik Chanyeol.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman seperti biasa, Baekhyun mengeluarkan bekal yang ia buat untuk Chanyeol –ia sudah pandai dalam hal ini berkat Kyungsoo- dan membuka tutupnya. Memberikan sendok pada Chanyeol dan juga mengambil punyanya.

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun seperti biasa mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil gambar, berniat mempostingnya. Baekhyun terlihat terkikik ketika mengetik kata-kata sebagai caption-nya.

 **Baekhyunee_xo** : _nyam…nyam..nyam… lunch time with_ **real_pcy** _Selamat makan_ **#lunchtime #couplegoals #boyfriends #chanbaek**

Ia tersenyum sejenak sebelum notifikasi masuk dan itu dari akun yang ia kenal. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang nampak memainkan sendoknya, pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan heran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut melihat gambar yang Chanyeol posting, dirinya yang sedang menatap ponsel sambil tersenyum dengan sekotak bekal makanan di depannya.

 **Real_pcy** : _hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya sayang_ **baekhyunee_xo#kenyanghanyadenganmelihatmu #kekasihimutku**

Baekhyun bersemu dan segera bangkit lalu memutari meja dan duduk disamping Chanyeol, ia memeluk lengan Chanyeol manja sambil bergumam betapa ia merasa terharu dengan itu.

…

Sehun dan Jongin berdecak ketika melihat unggahan baru dari dua akun yang ia kenal. Keduanya menggelinjang geli, lalu Sehun dengan iseng membuka akun Instagram milik sahabatnya itu dimana ia melihat begitu banyak postingan tentang Baekhyun dan juga keromantisan mereka yang menjijikan di matanya.

"Apa aku harus memblokir kedua akun ini? Aku muak. Yeek!" Ucap Sehun bersiap menekan pilihan blokir.

"Mungkin bukan Chanyeol pelakunya, mungkin Baekhyun yang menghack akunnya." Sehun mengangguk setuju, menekan tombol back lalu membuka akun Baekhyun dan memblokirnya.

"Ini lebih baik." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas.

…

Baekhyun tahu resiko menjadi kekasih Chanyeol sangat banyak apalagi setelah seks pertama mereka. Chanyeol menjadi ketagihan dan selalu menemukan cara untuk memakan kekasihnya.

Seperti saat ini, acara makan siang mereka berubah menjadi acara 'mari memakan Baekhyun' karena kata Chanyeol, Baekhyun sejak tadi selalu menggodanya. Baekhyun tidak benar-benar melakukannya, ia hanya menggesek-gesek pipinya dilengan Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol mengerjakan tugasnya di depan laptop usai mereka menikmati bekal makan siang mereka.

Taman belakang selalu sepi itu mengapa Chanyeol berkata bahwa itu adalah tempat favoritnya. Sehingga kini ia dengan leluasa menurunkan celana Baekhyun yang terduduk diatasnya.

Jika dilihat dari depan mereka terlihat seperti pasangan normal yang sedang bermesraan dengan saling memangku dan mengerjakan tugas mereka di laptop. Namun bila dilihat dari bawah, celana Baekhyun telah melorot hingga ke ujung kakinya sama seperti milik Chanyeol.

"Hmmm…" Baekhyun bergerak naik turun dengan samar, jemarinya mengepal kuat untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahannya. Sementara Chanyeol memeluk pinggang sang kekasih dengan satu tangan lagi bermain di mouse nya.

"Bergeraklah sayang!"

"Eumh.." Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun sambil meringis ketika kejantanan Chanyeol lagi-lagi melecehkan dirinya. Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengecup punggung Baekhyun. Lalu jemarinya menurunkan kerah sweater Baekhyun, hingga pundak kanan Baekhyun terekspos.

Kecupan mesra dan isapan hangat ia berikan disana, membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak memiliki ide untuk tetap bungkam.

"Aaah..ahhh.. Chanyeollie." Desahan Baekhyun lolos ketika Chanyeol ikut menggerakan pinggulnya. Chanyeol menyembunyikan kepalanya diceruk leher Baekhyun dan membiarkan lelakinya untuk bergerak naik turun menjemput kenikmatan keduanya.

"Aaaahh… aaahh…eeummhh." Baekhyun menutup bibirnya berusaha menahan desahannya. Jemarinya Baekhyun segera menarik beberapa lembar tisu diatas meja, lalu membungkus kejantannya yang akan menyembur.

"Ohhh…" ia berseru lantang sebelum akhirnya sodokan Chanyeol membuat ia tersadar bahwa masih ada satu pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Baekhyun melihat sekitar lalu dengan gerakan cepat menaik-turunkan tubuhnya membuat Chanyeol meremas pinggang Baekhyun akibat remasan lubang Baekhyun pada penisnya.

"Baek…Baek…aaahhh…" Akhirnya si lelaki tinggi mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol yang masih bersandar di punggung Baekhyun segera mengecup leher si mungil.

"Sudah, nanti ada yang melihat." Ucap Baekhyun hendak bangkit namun.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Sial!

Baekhyun kembali duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dan keduanya berpura-pura sibuk pada layar laptop. Ketiga sahabatnya mendekat dengan Soojung yang segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan mereka yang pertama.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi!" ucap Soojung tidak merasa risih dengan kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memang sudah biasa mereka lihat. Jongdae dan Kyungsoo ikut duduk dengan Kyungsoo yang meletakkan beberapa buku diatas meja.

"A-ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kami berencana untuk menonton bersama, apa kau dan Chanyeol sunbae mau bergabung?" Tanya Soojung lagi.

"Hm…"

"Ayolah Baek, sejak kau dan Chanyeol sunbae balikan kau tidak pernah pergi bersama kami lagi." Ucap Jongdae dengan wajah bersedih. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Pergilah! Kalian juga butuh bersama. Tidak apa-apa sayang." Ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

"Baiklah jika kau mau, ini tiket_oh astaga!" Jongdae segera membungkuk untuk mengambil tiketnya yang terjatuh dibawah meja dan seketika matanya membulat melihat bagian bawah keduanya yang telanjang dengan satu tangan Baekhyun menutup penisnya.

Jongdae berdeham setelah bangkit lalu dengan kikuk memberikan tiket itu pada Baekhyun.

"Hanya untukku?"

"Hehehehe… Maafkan kami Chanyeol sunbae." Ucap Soojung.

"Tak masalah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil kembali menatap layar dengan kepala berada di puncak pundak Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melirik Jongdae yang nampak pucat, menyadari itu ia segera menunduk kebawah dan betapa terkejutnya ia sama seperti Jongdae.

Sial!

 _Sex in the public is illegal in South Korea_

"Soojung, sebaiknya kita pergi!" Soojung menoleh dengan kerutan dikeningnya.

"Kenapa? Kita baru_yak! Yak!"

"Chanyeol sunbae, Baekhyun-ah kami permisi." Ucap Jongdae sambil menarik Soojung yang protes sementara Kyungsoo hanya memberi hormat dan segera pergi.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu mencuri kecupan di bibir yang lebih kecil.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku pergi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Film itu diputar minggu ini sementara 1st anniversary kita minggu depan. Jadi luangkan waktumu untuk para sahabatmu." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Chanyeollie." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

…

" _Say Cheesse_!" Ucap Soojung yang memegang kamera paling depan lalu ketiga sahabatnya yang bergaya dibelakang.

"Aku akan mengunggah ini." Ucap Soojung antusias sambil mengetik beberapa kata.

 **Vouzmevoyez** : _Finally I got that Byun with us_ **#bestfriend #bestie #movie**

"Aku ketoilet sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun yang meminta izin dan segera berjalan ke toilet di dalam café yang mereka datangi sekarang.

Soojung segera melihat berapa orang yang menyukai postinganya, lalu melihat aktivitas akun lain. **Kimjongday_** baru saja menyukai dua buah kiriman. **oohsehun** menyukai tiga kiriman milik **Mirranda_Kerr** dan memberikan komentar pula, lalu **Jong_in94** yang menyukai dua buah kiriman dengan gambar tidak jelas.

Jemarinya terus bergulir lalu menemukan nama akun **baekhyunee_xo** yang mengomentari postingan Chanyeol dan tidak hanya satu komentar tapi lima membuat Soojung memutar bola matanya, lalu ketika melihat sebuah akun lain yang ia kenal Soojung terdiam **real_pcy** menyukai satu kiriman.

Soojung membukanya dan bola matanya membulat. Itu adalah sebuah gambar seorang gadis yang sedang berpose cantik sambil membuat V sign di depan wajahnya.

 **Som0506** : _I'm single now. Single is free **#idontneedaboy #noboyfriendnopain #lovelovelove**_

Soojung menunjukan ponselnya kearah Jongdae dan Kyungsoo.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang menyedot milkshake nya.

"Dasom. Kim Dasom." Sahut Soojung.

"Lalu ada apa dengan Kim Dasom?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Dia single sekarang." Kedua kening sahabatnya mengernyit.

"Lalu?" Soojung memutar bola matanya malas, meminta kedua sahabatnya melihat dengan jelas akun siapa yang turut menyukai postingan itu.

"Chanyeol sunbae menyukai foto itu?" Jongdae berseru dan Soojung mengangguk dramatis.

"Ah, sepertinya Chanyeol sunbae memang gagal _move on_."

…

..

.

 **END**

 **MInd to review?**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **a/n**

 **Ayoung :** OKE! UKE ON TOP! THANKS TRIO OPLOSAN! kapan2 ayo bikin lagi hahah... thanks juga yang udah baca yaaa.. jgn lupa kotak review Shita di elus2. Saranghae :*

 **Brida Wu:** Pertama kali kolab2an dan langsung sama 2 author keceh ini, hihi makasih udah mau diajakin kolab bareng senpai-nim, jangan bosan2, jangan kapok juga wkwk Terima pokoknya buat kalian yang udah nyempatin waktu buat baca fic ini, siapa tau bakalan ada next project egen wkwkwk Salam TRIO OPLOSAN!

 **Parkshita** : Thanks to collaboration-nya author kesayangan. Ini bakal jadi pengalaman pertama untuk kolaborasi hahahaha... Buat yang udah nyempetin baca, makasi banyak ya. Semoga kalian suka, anggap ajah ini cemilan setelah berbuka puasa. Jaga kesehatan dan Salam Chanbaek is real :)


End file.
